A March to War
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Following the events of his First Year, Harry and his friends and family face more challenges as Voldemort returns and the Magical War is waged once again with Harry and Riddle right in the middle of it. But something lays in wait for Harry Potter... Second in The Lightning Trilogy
1. The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore

**It's very early but I couldn't wait any longer! Here it is finally for your reading pleasures I, ShadowPhoenix96, present the long-awaited sequel to Harry Potter and A Different Time...**

A March to War

Chapter One

The Funeral of Albus Dumbledore

It was August 1992 and it was dark times for the Magical World. The news had come thick and fast. Lord Voldemort had come back to life and had immediately killed Albus Dumbledore. That was two months ago for Harry Potter and it had been two months since he started his self-imposed training regime. He was rarely seen to his family and when he was seen, it was a completely different version of Harry. This Harry was emotionless, he was relentless and perhaps the most fearful thing to his family, he had become detached. Sirius was the first to notice Harry was changing into someone else. He had seen Harry's eyes which were once full of life and as bright as the stars in the night sky but now they were devoid of life and the brightness had gone completely. Lily saw it in her son's expression when once he would greet her with a kiss on the cheek and sometimes a hug, he now merely nodded at her presence and that was it. She saw that he now treated everyone with the same greeting now and then he disappeared for the entirety of the day and then at night he reappeared with sweat drenching his clothes and the colour in his face completely drained. Susan had tried to bring the old Harry, her brother Harry back. But it was to no avail. He had been completely replaced by this stranger and she sure as hell let him know that she did not like this new persona he had adopted and it was only day in the two months since the end of their first year at Hogwarts that Harry had taken a break in his training. He spent the day flying alone however, but it was enough to appease Susan for one day but the next day he was back to the emotionless shell as she named it.

-AMtW-

It was on the Twenty-Ninth of August that Albus Dumbledore would be laid to rest. Since Amelia and Sirius were going Harry along with Susan had to go as well. Many students past and present attended along with guests from around the world. Harry felt uneasy going into the funeral. He knew something would happen and made sure to take note of everything which included the number of people he saw entering and leaving, where they were sitting and who they were. As if by instinct his hand moved towards his wand when he saw Lucius Malfoy enter, but Sirius had moved him out of sight and made sure to tell him to not get involved. But whether or not Sirius liked it Harry was involved and that particular fact sent the most sinister chill down Sirius' spine.

Susan kept her eyes on Harry as he analysed everything. Part of her was impressed by his analytical thinking and how fast his mind must be going at but most of all she felt sadness. But buried deep beneath that was hope. Hope that since no-one had made a breakthrough with Harry that perhaps one person in particular could and that was none other than Hermione. If she couldn't break Harry's shell then it was really a lost cause. She looked over to Harry who had fixed his gaze at the Weasley family. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Ron and Susan thought she saw a snarl appear on Harry's face.

The Weasley family was here in full force it seemed to Harry. He kept them in his eyesight at all times; he had a feeling that one of them would try something. Fred and George saw him and grinned but all they got in reply was a sharp nod. Harry's eyes then met Ron's. Harry narrowed his eyes and inside him he felt the burning hatred he had for his once-best friend, Ron sneered back at him and tried to act superior. But by keeping his glare on Ron he didn't see Molly Weasley walking steadily towards him.

"Harry! How good to see you dear, how are you?" She said sweetly.

Harry almost shivered at her voice but he didn't let it show instead he nodded at Molly and tried to walk off but Molly called out again.

"Now Harry I must introduce you to my daughter, Ginevra. She is such a sweet girl and has dreamt of meeting you since she could remember!" Molly said again in that sweet tone that made Harry feel even more uncomfortable.

Ginny stepped forward nervously and tried to smile and look up to Harry who had remained stony-faced. He bowed his head slightly and again tried to leave Molly's presence but this time she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Now you two get better acquainted, oh you're so like your father! Ginny does resemble your mother but my Ginny's a pureblood, not some thieving harlot like that Lily." Molly said laughing.

It was then that Harry's family saw the first show of emotion in him in two months and it was anger and Harry's temper came directly from his mother.

"I mean I'm sure if James had been with a Pureblood you would be better off and then you wouldn't be a Half-Blood you'd be a decent Pureblood like my Ron. You two would get along so well I'm sure once you and Ginny are together." Molly said in a dreamy-like voice.

Harry was trying very hard to keep his temper in check. He could already feel the tingling sensation in his hands that would lead to an explosion of his most powerful weapon, his lightning, no one to date had been able to handle a full volley of lightning and it was doubtful that anyone ever would.

"You know what I think?" Molly asked rhetorically.

At least Harry wished it was a rhetorical question. Molly really did not want to know what Harry thought or what he was thinking right now.

"I think if your father hadn't married that Muggle-Born maybe you wouldn't have been attacked by You-Know-Who." Molly finished.

That did it for Harry. Sparks were beginning appear at Harry's fingertips and Harry began to twitch slightly. Harry was about to let the lightning loose on Molly but a hand appeared on his shoulder. He recognised the hand straight away, the bone structure, and the nail pattern and there was the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Weasley...if you think your insults to my mother are the way to pave a relationship between our families, you are gravely mistaken. You crossed a line at even mentioning my parents; you did not know them and who the hell are you to dictate if I would be better off if I had Pureblood parents. I am proud to be the son of James and Lily, more so that I live on in their name. You come over here and practically force your daughter to talk to me even though from next month she can have six years to talk to me. Now I've said my bit, allow me to introduce the person standing next to me. She is as you described a thieving harlot I believe? Molly Weasley... meet Lily Potter."

Molly's eyes widened so fast Harry almost laughed. Molly turned very slowly and looked up slightly to see Lily Potter dressed in long black robes, a hood was partially covering her head but it left her face for all to see. Harry had yet to see his mother's temper at full force and he was kind of excited to see this for the first time.

"Molly Weasley how dare you!" And with that Lily punched Molly as hard as she could. The sound when Lily's fist met Molly's face was almost sickening. A distinct cracking could be heard as Molly's nose instantly broke, she fell to the floor whimpering in pain and crawling backwards away from Lily as quickly as she could. A lot of the people were still in shock at the fact that Lily was even alive rather than the fact that she had just knocked Molly Weasley down with a single punch.

"Listen closely you pathetic bigot. My Harry is out of bounds, you don't talk to him, and you don't even look at him. You are to stay away from my family for as long as you all breathe. Your daughter is a lovely young girl but Harry is already spoken for, talking about me I couldn't care about, frankly there's nothing I haven't heard before. I went through it all when James and I first started dating, but talking about James and Harry? Well you're one step closer to your own death warrant. Now why don't do us all a favour and leave...that is unless you want to try and take me on." Lily said in a tone that sent chills down everybody's spines, including Harry himself. He knew that even though he had a temper, it was nothing compared to his mother's.

Lily turned her back to go and see Amelia but she was hit in the back by a stinging hex. Lily smirked, she wanted this to happen. Now she could see if she still had it.

"Oh bring it Weasley!" Lily said with a sinister smile.

Stunners were both fired at Lily and Molly which they both deflected but Sirius and Amelia disarmed them both.

"ENOUGH!" Amelia shouted. "This is supposed to be a peaceful occasion and you two are squabbling. I have no choice but to arrest you both. Captain Black and Commander Moody, take them in please."

Sirius had no choice but to follow the order. He knew Amelia didn't want to have Lily arrested but she did throw the first punch...literally. Amelia looked sympathetically to Lily who smiled sadly in reply and was led off. Molly however didn't go as quietly, Moody being a person who didn't take any nonsense stunned Molly and levitated her out. None of the Weasleys made any protests as they had heard everything that Molly had said, Arthur walked over to Harry and apologised profusely and smiled when Harry waved it all off. Amelia then went on to make a great speech about Dumbledore and Harry could not help but feel a little bit of sadness at Dumbledore's death even though his actions were unbecoming of his stature in the Magical World, Harry did respect him a great deal and with that Harry would have another name to fight for in this new war.

-AMtW-

A few days later and it was time for Harry and Susan to return to Hogwarts for their second year. Harry had just gone through the portal to the Platform when he remembered his Second Year in vivid detail and one thing in particular stood out. Dobby the House-Elf! He had to talk to Draco as soon as possible but as Harry looked around, it became harder to see. He would try and find him on the train he decided and continued walking to place his trunk in the baggage compartments. Susan had already run off to meet Hannah Abbott and was now nowhere in sight. Harry did one last check to see if any of his friends were around but it was too crowded now.

It wasn't too hard to find a compartment that was empty as a lot of people were still saying their goodbyes. Lily not wanting to cause even more fuss said her goodbyes before Harry and Susan went onto the platform, Sirius and Amelia had said their goodbyes before they went off to the Ministry for work. Harry wished his Mother could have seen him off but with the fiasco at Dumbledore's funeral a few days earlier it was completely understandable. But what happened next really caught Harry off guard; he was thrown back by something which was muttering something incomprehensible. It sounded like a girl's voice to Harry's superior hearing and Harry came to one conclusion on who was hug him this tightly and who would hang on this long, Hermione Jane Granger herself. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione just as tight and before Harry could even say anything Hermione's lips were on his. Fireworks exploded in Harry's head and finally the emotional blocks he had placed upon himself broke. Once Hermione had moved off of Harry she started to hit him on the arm.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you ever do that to Susan ever again! Or to anyone else do you hear?! I had Susan writing to me telling me that you never talked all through the summer and were cooped up in that blasted Marauder Cave training! For Merlin's sake there is more to life than just bloody training! I know Riddle is out there and you're practically his number one target but that does not mean you block us all out! If I hear one more thing like this happening again, I will have Amelia, Susan and your mother along with me on the ends of our wands and you will not like the outcome. Am I clear?"

Harry only nodded and began to rub his arm. He had forgotten completely about how hard Hermione could hit and how angry she could get whenever he did something stupid.

"Now that that's out of the way...come here!" and Hermione brought him in for another rib-crushing hug but Harry loved every second of it. He began to tell her of all the training he had done and how he had become more proficient with his magic and his lightning. Hermione knew the lightning ability was dark in nature but it did have its advantages, well for Harry, he could tickle her even more whenever he felt like it. But even Harry Potter had no idea of what awaited him this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter Two coming soon!**

**Includes the debut of a very special Ravenclaw Firstie...look to the moon!**

**Also if you would like to see a One-Shot of Harry's extensive training, just let me know.**


	2. The Second Sorting

**Welcome back once again Minions of ShadowPhoenix. What a reception Chapter One received, it completely blew Chapter One of ADT out of the water so to speak. As a treat, don't say I'm an unfair Overlord, I'm giving you Chapter Two very early, I was originally going to post this on Friday but I think you deserve it. Much better than a virtual cookie don't you agree?** **Anyway enjoy!**

A March to War

Chapter 2

The Second Sorting

By the time the new First Years had walked into the Great Hall led by Professor Sinistra, Harry had caught up with Terry and Penelope and had filled them in briefly on what he had done for the summer. Penelope wasn't pleased at the fact that Harry hadn't taken time to relax but she could see the logic, still it hadn't stopped her from hugging him as tight as Hermione and hitting him as well for not replying to her letters.

All attention was on the Sorting Hat as it put the new students in the Houses. Harry could see a few faces he recognised, Colin Creevy such as with an eager grin on his face. Then there was Luna Lovegood who once again was sorted into Ravenclaw and in true Luna fashion she hopped off the stall and skipped to the Ravenclaw table where coincidentally she sat herself next to Harry.

"Hello I'm Harry. Welcome to Ravenclaw." He said with a kind smile.

"Hello I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I imagine this is Hermione Granger and next to her is Penelope Clearwater and next to you is Terry Boot." Luna said smiling back at Harry just as kindly.

"Oh you're good. You're really good. Did the Nargles tell you that?" Harry asked while smiling knowingly.

"What are Nargles? I've never heard of them." Luna said innocently leaving Harry in confusion.

"Never mind Luna. So how did you know all of my friends' names?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy. I read their auras. It's something that gets passed down from my Mother's side of her family. She could read auras better than me though." Luna said still smiling.

"Okay...colour me impressed. That's pretty cool." Terry said.

Hermione and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Wait. You said your Mother could...see auras. Don't you mean can see auras?" Asked Terry.

"Oh no. You see my Mother got caught in a magical shockwave when she was experimenting with spells. She didn't make it." Luna said sadly, her eyes glued now to the floor.

Terry instantly regretted even mentioning it and offered his apologies straight away, the others followed suit straight after.

Harry leaned out from his seat and saw Ginny Weasley step up nervously to the Sorting Hat. Her eyes darted around the Hall and she could see the smiles on Fred and George's faces as well as Percy's but Ron was far too busy glaring at Harry Potter. Ginny looked over at him and her eyes met his, she tried to look away but she could see the kind smile on his face and he nodded at her. She managed a smile back even though she now was blushing. As Professor Sinistra placed the Hat on her head she could hear a voice in her head.

"Well well...yet another Weasley...hmm well not too different from your siblings but what is this I see? My my Miss Weasley never have I come across such ambition since Harry Potter. Take my advice, be brave and speak to him, you may find he is a kindred soul of sorts but you'll be speaking to him as a student in... SLYTHERIN!" The Hat proclaimed.

Ginny smiled, despite not joining her brothers. She now could make a name for herself and not be in the constant shadow of four brothers. Slytherin clapped nonetheless as did the other Houses, none as loudly as Harry along with Fred, George and Percy though. Ginny again looked over to the Twins and Percy who smiled brightly at her, Ron however was glaring at her angrily but she paid him no attention as she had done for a while now, Ginny then looked over to Harry Potter who was looking at her again, he raised his goblet at her and grinned in his trademark ways. Ginny nodded back at him and smiled brightly at him, she would take the Hat's advice as soon as possible. She didn't want Harry Potter to be her husband and all that fairy tale rubbish, she was just interested in him and looked up to him as a hero, nothing more and nothing less.

-AMtW-

Harry had thrown a note over to Draco and with expert aim it landed right on his head before falling onto the table.

_Draco I would consider it a good favour to me if you could look out for Ginny Weasley. A lot of the idiotic Purebloods might try taking a few cheap shots at her; you know how they get with Muggle-Borns and so-called 'Blood Traitors'._

_Harry_

Draco looked up to Harry who was looking over to him and nodded in reply Harry nodded back and continued eating. Draco made a promise to himself over the summer that he would do everything he could to help Harry no matter what. He didn't want to end up like his father in any way, taking that Mark would be selling your soul and Draco had no intentions of doing so. His thoughts then went to his Mother and with that he remembered that he needed to speak to Harry about her and what had arisen over the summer but that could wait until tomorrow.

-AMtW-

Ron Weasley was not very happy and with the amount of food surrounding him, this would shock the people who knew him best. In the past few days, his Mother was attacked without provocation by Lily Potter, a Muggle-Born no less and now his own sister had been sorted into Slytherin! The outrage, the sheer indignity of it all put Ron off his appetite so he decided to let his frustrations out on a rather unfortunate piece of apple pie. But his attention was brought to the Headmistress as she addressed the Great Hall.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts. Now before we all adjourn to our comfortable beds a few announcements. First I would our First Year Students to note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Please do remember that. Secondly since I am taking up the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts on a permanent basis I have reluctantly vacated my place as Transfiguration Professor, however replacing myself will be Professor Remus Lupin." A kind applause followed with the addition of a whoop from a certain Ravenclaw. "Yes thank you Mister Potter, please save such...enthusiasm for the Quidditch Games in addition to my new place I have also had to name a new Head of Gryffindor House and I am glad to announce that Professor Kinsley will be taking over my former position." Thunderous applause from Gryffindor followed that certain announcement as Annabelle stood up and bowed slightly and smiled at the Gryffindors and then sat back down next to Remus. Finally after careful consideration Professor Snape has decided to retire." Following that rapturous applause along with loud cheers echoed out into the distance. Minerva expected such a reaction and let it go on for another minute before firing out a flash of fireworks from her wand. "Now that you have it out of your systems replacing the former Professor Snape will be Professor..."

**Well ain't that a kick in the Unspeakables?! Don't worry Minions this will actually be the only cliffhanger in a while for A March to War. Well I'll leave you to your angry reviews about how I am actually an unfair Overlord and such while I go and prepare for Chapter Three. Oh and about the Nargles, well I thought once again Luna could be awesome so she goes and does that and yes she will be a main character now. As for Ginny well I'll leave you to your guesses. Ta Ta For Now :)**


	3. First Blood

**Sorry it's really late but it's been a bit hectic for me. But I persevered and I give you Chapter Three.**

A March to War

Chapter 3

"Lily Potter!" Professor McGonagall announced to the total surprise of the school and that included Harry. He had thought Snape's replacement would be Slughorn but this was not the world he remembered and he was left open to surprises such as these. Harry looked over to Remus and Annabelle who were both wearing knowing smiles and were looking down towards him. He resisted the temptation to throw tickling charms at them both and would do it later on when there weren't as many witnesses.

"Professor Potter cannot be with us tonight as she has to address a personal matter but she will be with us before lessons start tomorrow morning. That is all."

Harry frowned at the mention of this so-called personal matter and made sure that he would ask Remus and Annabelle later.

-AMtW-

"So...this is her prank on me? And here was me thinking that us Marauders stood together." Harry laughed with a smile on his face.

"I only found out after Sirius told me last night but Remus here knew the entire time." Annabelle said before taking a sip from her tea.

"Oh sure...drop me right into it Anna!" Remus said. "Harry is sure to not get me back for not telling him." He finished in a very sarcastic tone.

"So anyway..." Harry interrupted before Annabelle could reply. "What's this personal matter Mum's got?"

Remus looked to Annabelle who nodded and Remus started to explain.

"Lily went to see Petunia and she found that Petunia's husband died from a heart attack. She's staying with her sister for the night to try and help."

Harry felt a strong sense of anger develop in him at the mention of the Dursleys but he could not help but feel sorry for Petunia. Vernon, no matter what he had done to Harry, did love Petunia and for her to lose him would deal a great amount of pain to her, not to mention Dudley. The loss of a father would be a shock to anyone but Dudley would not have a father figure in his life and that would be hard on the boy. However Harry was slightly confused at the same time.

"Wait...Dad told me that Petunia didn't want anything to do with Mum and practically denounced her as a sister." Harry said in his confusion.

"Harry no matter what your father did tell you, your mother always did love her sister and that is still true to this day. Besides I think Petunia would find some kind of comfort from the fact her sister isn't actually dead." Annabelle said softly.

Harry knew Annabelle's words were coming from experience. After all from what Sirius and his father had told him, the three Black sisters were closer than anything in the world.

"Annabelle, haven't you spoken to Andromeda or Narcissa?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Harry could see the tears from in her eyes and she shook her head sadly. Harry and Remus spent the next half hour comforting Annabelle while at the same time they were both coming up with ideas on how to bring the Black sisters back together. Soon enough they came up with a plan but it would have to involve Sirius. Having Andromeda and Annabelle in the same room with Sirius would be easier than a levitating spell but Narcissa might pose a problem, after all she was married the Dark Lord's right hand man and that would cause problems. Remus and Harry agreed it was unavoidable and if it came down to it they would have to deal with Lucius.

The plan was formed later on the next day when Harry, Lily and Remus had a free period each, which they all found funnily coincidental by the way.

Remus proposed his version of a plan as did Lily and when it came to Harry's turn; he would suggest something they never expected.

"What we do is have Sirius take his formal position as Head of the Black family, and for this to happen all members of the Black family must be present. So there's obviously Sirius and the sisters, including myself thanks to Grandmother Dorea, also Draco would attend this as he is Narcissa's son, so would Andromeda's daughter for the same reason. But here's the thing, Lucius is going to want to be a part of this, he married a Black after all. Fortunately it will be just him since Anna is no longer married to Rudolphus so he isn't a part of the Blacks. Besides Lucius will be outnumbered and he likes to have the odds in his favour so we can expect a few glares and such but that's my idea."

-AMtW-

It took some time but during one weekend towards the end of September Gringotts was visited by Harry, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Annabelle. Hermione had stayed behind at Harry's request due to Lucius being in Gringotts as well and he would surely insult Lily but she could take it without Harry's temper getting the better of him but if it were Hermione that was on the brunt of the usual rubbish Lucius came up with then Harry would be the last person he would see, but that was for another time.

One of the Goblins had led the group to a room that resembled the room Harry and Sirius were in to get a magical test.

"Good afternoon Master Potter, Lady Potter, Mister Lupin, Madam Kinsley and Lord Black once again. I am Groundclaw and I am at your service as is Gringotts."

Harry stepped forward much to the group's surprise and bowed and gave a Goblin salute which was eagerly returned.

"Groundclaw we are here today to have Sirius take his full position as Head of the Black Family." Harry had said again to the surprise of the group this time the exception being Remus.

"It shall be done Master Potter. I will return with the necessary items for this ritual but before we go through with this, I trust you realise that all living members of the Black family must be present yes?" Groundclaw asked.

"Yes I realise this. I believe Narcissa and Draco Malfoy along with Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks will be called along with me of course. I trust you are already aware of the true identity of Professor Kinsley yes?" Harry replied with a smirk that Sirius could swear looked very Goblin-like.

After Groundclaw had left, Sirius started to question the entire plan but was silenced by Remus who assured him it was for the most important reason and that was family. Sirius automatically looked to Harry but he shook his head and slyly indicated to Annabelle. Even now Padfoot was living through his son's mischievous side and it was a very smart and calculating side to Harry which suited him greatly.

-AMtW-

It took Groundclaw another ten minutes to return to the room and then a further half hour till everyone had convened and just as Harry had predicted, Lucius had wormed his way in. Draco offered a nod which was sharply returned, Narcissa had bowed her head slightly at the company whereas Lucius had merely offered a glance. Andromeda and Nymphadora were much warmer with their greeting, a hug from Andy and a kiss on the cheek from Tonks which much to her embarrassment Harry had said he was already taken and that it wasn't possible. Harry could see Lucius sneering at the company he now shared and was gripping his cane so hard; his hands were now turning whiter than his hair.

"Now we are all present, we may begin. Today the Head of the Black Family will take their position..." Groundclaw began before he was interrupted by Lucius.

"Finally Draco is recognised as the Heir. You creatures certainly took your time with this." He had said.

"Hold it Lucy...who said Draco was Heir? Sure he's a Black by blood but there's also Andy, Dora, Narcissa, me and Harry, don't forget. Not just your son there. How 'bout keeping it shtoom while Groundclaw continues after you interrupted him. Why not go curl your locks eh?" Sirius said grinning in his usual way while Lucius growled with fury.

"Ahem. Thank you Master Black. Now each member of the Black family will step before this bowl and one by one, you will make a small incision into their hand and drop a few drops of their blood into said bowl. The bowl will examine your blood and then from that it will provide the Black signet ring which the new Head will then be presented with. We shall start with you Mrs Tonks."

Andromeda took the ritual blade and cut into the palm of her hand and after her blood had been dropped into the bowl and by the time she had healed the cut, the bowl had provided a result on the adjacent enchanted parchment which read:

_Andromeda Tonks nee Black_

_Claim to Headship: Fourth in line presently_

Dora stepped up and provided a few drops of her blood and the result came through.

_Nymphadora Lily Tonks_

_Claim to Headship: Sixth in line presently_

It went on to Narcissa and then Draco.

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Claim to Headship: Fifth in line presently_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Claim to Headship: Seventh in line_

Needless to say Lucius was furious much to the pleasure of Harry, Sirius and Remus who managed somehow to keep themselves from laughing to death.

It went to Annabelle who provided perhaps one of the biggest surprises for Narcissa and Andromeda none of which were more surprised than Lucius at the parchment's result.

_Bellatrix Aurelia Lestrange nee Black/Annabelle Arianna Kinsley_

_Claim to Headship: Third in line presently_

Harry and Sirius smiled to each other when they both noticed Narcissa smiling slightly and Andromeda with tears in her eyes. No signs of hostility came, not even from Lucius, who was in a state of shock. He had always wondered how Bellatrix had escaped and was waiting in anticipation to ask how she did it but she never came. Not even when their Master called for them. Did she not feel the call? The Dark Lord was less than happy when he discovered that Bellatrix was ignoring the call after he had been informed that she had escaped from Azkaban.

Harry had just finished healing his hand when the bowl fizzled with raw power.

"It is a result of your blood Master Potter. Your specific bloodline stretches into time like no others. The bowl glowing as it is now is just a sign of your raw power. Very strong indeed Master Potter, it would be a shame if your blood were to be split by Goblin steel. You are obviously a warrior by heart." Groundclaw bowed and then saluted Harry which he returned. Everyone turned to the parchment after it had finished reading Harry's blood.

_Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Claim to Headship: Second in line/Heir Primus to Black Line_

"But how is that possible? The Potters aren't allied with the Blacks!" Lucius shouted obviously now over his shock of seeing Bellatrix or whatever her name was now.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, we are. You see Charlus Potter married Dorea Black ensuring an alliance between our families. Charlus and Dorea had a son named James and he had a son who he named Hadrian. Hello!" Harry said smiling brightly while waving.

"You are a Half-Blood freak. You aren't worthy to hold the title of Heir to the Black family. I want my son named as Heir." Lucius ordered.

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy but you are in no position to give me the orders. As it stands Master Black here is the remaining person to have his blood analysed, just to confirm Master Black if you will." Replied Groundclaw who didn't even bother giving Lucius a glance.

Sirius cut into his palm and when the blood dropped into the bowl it fizzled with power again.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Claim to Headship: Current Head/Lord_

Sirius was presented with the Black Signet Ring and once he had placed it on the correct finger it disappeared.

"You see unless I need it, it cloaks itself. Very smart magic indeed. My great-grandfather had that done and once word got out, it was made mandatory for all Head Rings to do that." Sirius explained to Harry.

Despite having already lived a previous life, there were still things Harry had to learn, which for some reason made him happy. It was nice to know that he still had things to learn.

Lucius left in a huff while Remus took Draco back to Hogwarts. Lily, Sirius and Harry were left once Tonks had left as well. Harry saw Annabelle make her way towards her sisters nervously and before she got there he whispered something up into her ear.

"She did those things. Bellatrix, not Annabelle, not my Godmother. Trust me, they'll always love you. See you back at school Annie."

Annabelle smiled brightly at her Godson and more confident continued on her way to her sisters. Knowing that they would need some time and some privacy, Lily led Sirius and Harry out of the room and outside Gringotts where Remus was still waiting. Just then Amelia disapparated a few metres away and sprinted over to the group.

Remus disapparated with Draco as he knew Harry would want to know what was going on.

"Riddle's made an attack. He's left this note. It's for Harry."

_Dear Harry,_

_It seems almost an eternity since I had the freedom of a body all to myself. But I haven't forgotten the events of last year's Halloween. That Killing Curse, that lightning you harnessed. It burned quite literally into my memory and since my glorious resurrection I have been planning on a way to balance the scales as it were. You killed me and Quirrell so in return I have personally exterminated the Boot and Clearwater families._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry dropped the letter and then changed into his Phoenix form and then in a blinding flash of light he was gone.

-AMtW-

Harry or rather Shadow flashed back into existence in the Ravenclaw Common Room where he saw Penelope and Terry, both were being comforted by Hermione, Susan and the Twins.

Harry walked to Penelope first and when she looked up she saw the instant regret cloud over his eyes but in a flash of a second it was gone. Harry moved quickly and held Penny as she began to cry even harder than she had been before. As Harry held Penny, the closest thing he had to an older sister in this time, he could feel her pain but something overcame it. The familiar feeling he had only once felt before, when Ron had insulted Hermione in that Charms lesson and when his Lightning ability appeared for the first time, the beautiful darkness and this time instead of pushing it away Harry embraced it and once he did that the weather instantly changed. Clouds gathered thunder and lightning followed along with a strong wind. Inside the Common Room, Hermione looked straight away to Harry and noticed the change instantly. He still had that sympathetic look but she could see behind it and it was unparalleled pure rage. Harry's eyes met her and she shook her head as if arguing with him. Any other time Harry would have instantly calmed down because it was Hermione but this time something made him ignore her. He let go of Penelope and held her hands in his and said very quietly only for her to hear,

"I'm gonna make this right. I promise you I'll make this right. I am sorry, so sorry Penny. I love you."

He kissed her on the cheek and then on the head. He then moved to Terry but words weren't necessary as he was holding onto Susan so tightly. Terry looked up to Harry and merely nodded.

"Harry where are you going?" Asked Hermione.

"He's shown his hand. Now I play mine. I'll come back. Don't say anything to Remus or Annabelle. If Sirius or Amy come looking for me...tell them to stay away please, it will be for their own good. I'll be back."

**First Blood has been drawn but will Voldemort and his Death Eaters be ready to face The Anger of Harry Potter?**


	4. The Anger of Harry James Potter

**The reviews as always are brilliant so thanks for that! Be ready for a very Dark Harry but also look out for a very sweet Harry and a funny moment here and there.**

A March to War

Chapter Four

The Anger of Harry Potter

The Clearwater House was first. No one survived. He hadn't even been hit. Red lightning illuminated the air as screams of pain were heard till there was nothing. Complete silence in the fields of green grass that surrounded the Clearwater House. He stepped inside and cast curse after curse, cutting down anyone in his way till he found what he was looking for. Mr and Mrs Clearwater were obviously hit by Killing Curses; the absent look on their faces was evidence enough. As he turned to leave the room to check the other rooms, he heard whimpering. Wand at the ready and lightning again crackling around his other hand, he followed the sound and found another room next to the master bedroom. Penelope never mentioned she had a little sister; the room obviously belonged to a girl judging by the pictures dotted around the room. He could imagine this particular room being very neat and tidy, everything organized but now that wasn't the case. The bed was broken, the shelves had crashed to the floor or were hanging by their hinges, even the door itself had suffered damage but what caught his eye was a wardrobe, that's where the sound was emanating from. It was obvious that whoever was hiding was not an enemy; the sound of a little girl crying was much different to the crying of a Death Eater, he knew that enough. He kept his wand out but the lightning dissipated into nothingness.

He calmly walked towards the wardrobe and whispered out, "It's okay. The bad men are all gone. I'm a friend of Penny's, your sister right? Its okay, no one is going to harm you out here anymore."

A few seconds went by when he heard a sniffle and the wardrobe door opened with a creak and there was a scared little girl hiding. He smiled sadly and put his wand in his front pocket, so no one could easily summon it if he had missed someone.

"What's your name?" He asked still whispering.

"Catherine. Catherine Clearwater. Are you an Auror?" The little girl asked quietly.

"I wish...Catherine is it? My godfather's an Auror in fact. I'm still in Hogwarts, a few years below Penny in fact." He laughed.

"You know Penny?! Oh my stars you're him aren't you?" Catherine asked while her eyes widened almost comically.

He would laugh at the reaction but this wasn't the time nor was it the place for that.

"Catherine, I have to take you to my Godfather. His name's Sirius. But I'll tell you a secret, call him Padfoot. He'll take you to your sister. She's in Hogwarts now and I think both of you need to see each other. Okay? Take my hand." He said while holding his hand out for her to hold.

Catherine slowly made her way out of the wardrobe, she was shaking badly and when she took his hand, he realised she was freezing. He would cast a warming charm with his wand but that would scare the daylights out of her so he waved his hand and a sense of warmth fell on Catherine.

"Catherine I'm going to take us both to my Godfather okay? Now hold tight and do not let go okay?" She nodded quickly. "Okay...here we go!"

A flash of white light and no living thing inhabited the Home of the Clearwater Family.

-AMtW-

Sirius was in Hogsmeade on a patrol along with his usual four man squad. All was quiet until they all heard a whooshing sound and in a burst of light two children appeared right before their eyes. One drew his wand and was about to fire a stunner when he was disarmed by Shacklebolt.

"Sirius. This is Catherine Clearwater. She's Penny's little sister. Take her to Ravenclaw Tower, the password is Helena. Oh and could you take her the special way?" The boy spoke first.

The squad's commanding officer nodded and whispered something into the boy's ear and the two had a small, quiet conversation.

"...absolutely not. They'll slow me down. I'm better off doing this myself. He's expecting the Aurors to answer the call. They won't expect a boy who shoots lightning out of his hands will they? Besides no one will know what really will happen. I need no witnesses Padfoot. I'm sorry. Tell Penny...I'm sorry and then tell Terry to keep hope."

And in another flash of light the boy was gone.

"Shacklebolt, you're in command till I return. Raise the alarm at the earliest opportunity. If it really hits the fan...then shout out shadow. You'll get some extra help. But only at the most extreme time do you say that. That's an order. Keep vigilant men. The Director wants hourly updates, so keep her appraised of the situation every half hour. Hold the line at the Gates, don't let anything through. Any Death Eater presence, shoot to kill."

Shacklebolt nodded and led the squad back down its set patrol route. Sirius bent down to Catherine and smiled brightly.

"Wanna see something cool Catherine?"

A loud bark was heard throughout the village and some laughter belonging to a little girl.

-AMtW-

Hermione had silently begged him not to go but he did anyway. This was the first ever time he ignored her and now she couldn't even be angry at him since where her anger should have been, there was only fear. Fear that he might not come back, that he might be so outnumbered that he gets struck down and then it's all over. She shook herself of such vulgar thoughts and continued in her game of chess against Terry. This was the only thing that was keeping him from probably crying out in grief and loss and Hermione would try to do anything for him that kept him from doing so. The door to the Common Room opened and in stepped Sirius Black along with a familiar-looking girl. Very similar to...Penelope! This had to be her younger sister and then it dawned on her. The Aurors wouldn't have gotten to Clearwater House that quickly so that meant that he must have gotten there first and that this little girl was the only survivor otherwise they'd all be here. The little girl jumped into the arms of her older sister and both cried immediately in both happiness that they were together and in sadness that they were the only ones that were together. Catherine and Penelope were both smart enough to know what was happening.

"Penelope...he says...he's sorry." Sirius said quietly, not sure if Penelope could hear him, but she knew either way.

He looked round the room and found Terry Boot sitting with Hermione. He smiled slightly to Hermione who tried to smile but found that she couldn't.

"Terry, keep strong. Keep hoping he said." He had said and then he turned back to Hermione.

"I'm not taking you with me, you know that. But I'm going after him. I'll bring him back Hermione and then we can both tell him off. God that sounds soft! Imagine that...Sirius Black...a softy!" He shuddered and then went back to his serious posture. "I'll see you soon. Take care of em."

And with that Sirius walked out of the Common Room and Hermione with a bit more hope in her heart made her move on the board.

"Check..."

-AMtW-

Sirius disapparated as soon as he was outside of the gates of Hogwarts and appeared on a hill that overlooked what would be the house that belonged to the Boot family but in its place was an inferno. Sirius felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the thought of Harry being in that inferno hit him but his fears were soon put down as he saw a burst of white fire combat the Fiendfyre. It wasn't long that the magically-imbued fires of Harry's Phoenix form emerged victorious in slaying the fire. Still though the house was a total loss, anyone in there would have perished tragically and that hurt Sirius the most but what he now feared was Harry and what he would do against the Death Eaters. As Sirius sprinted down the hill towards what was the Boot home he saw more and more Death Eaters. He took down two that were trying to retreat, there wasn't time for stunning spells so a bone-breaking curse was the best choice plus Sirius wouldn't think Amelia would mind if some of the Death Eaters that were hit had fractured skulls and broken spines. Sirius finally got close enough to see Harry take on a full battalion of Death Eaters. Sirius knew the numbers of the usual Death Eater battalion. Fifteen Death Eaters against a very powerful and extremely angry vengeful second year, who could change into a Phoenix and harness lightning. If the situation were different Sirius would place a bet on his godson but this was not the time for Sirius' sense of humour to show itself. Sirius found himself a strategically superior position so he could aid Harry if necessary, Sirius highly doubted it but still any help that he could provide would give him peace of mind. Sirius watched by from his position and saw the red lightning arc off and take down four Death Eaters at once, they didn't get up.

"LANCEA FULGUR!" He screamed and the pure white bolts of lightning combined with his own red lightning took down any who were hit and he liked it, no...He loved it.

White lightning turned into green sparks as Killing Curses erupted from his wand. He was quickly getting exhausted and everyone knew it. The remaining Death Eaters started to combine and time their attacks on Harry who deflected them with the best of his ability but it was soon not enough as a double cutting curse hit him on the arm and leg and took him down to a single knee. He was breathing heavily, bleeding just as worse as he tried to regain his breath. Suddenly spells rained down around him which were well-aimed as another five fell dead. Bone-Breakers, Stunners and Cutting Curses were among the barrage and they all found their targets. Harry soon found his breath and got back on his two feet thanks to whoever was helping him. He knew who it was as soon as he heard the voice. Sirius had come to help; he had hoped Sirius would follow despite the warning.

One Death Eater remained as he and Sirius took them all down one by one. Sirius broke his left leg and the lone Death Eater went down with a scream of pain. Sirius tore off the mask and looked into his enemy's eyes. Theodore Nott Senior. Sirius knew him well. This was the man who single-handedly killed the McKinnon family which included Marlene. One of his best friends outside of the Marauders, fond memories ran through his mind of his days playing with Marlene during their Hogwarts years. The joke that they would get married one day resounded in his mind and that sent him over the proverbial edge. The tip of Sirius' wand glowed a shade of green while Nott Senior squirmed and tried to crawl away but it was to no avail, he knew Sirius had expert aim.

"Sirius...don't do it."

"Kid I know why you're doing this and he needs to die for the same reason, for a friend of mine. He killed them all and he needs to pay!" Sirius shouted.

Harry didn't mind that Sirius was shouting. He knew Sirius was angry and overcome with grief of the old memories of the friend he had and their family.

"Padfoot I know...okay? I need him anyway. He needs to go back to his Master and he's gonna deliver a message...aren't you Nott?" Harry said out loud so Nott could hear the end of the sentence.

"Go to hell!" Nott screamed back still whimpering and trying to crawl away.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked; he raised his wand and remembered a certain spell that was used on him in his old Second Year.

"Brakium Emendo!"

All the bones that were in Nott's right leg were gone as soon as the spell took hold.

'_That worked? Cool! Glad I got that right...or wrong? Whatever.' _Harry thought to himself.

"Now I wasn't asking Nott." Harry said while advancing slowly. Somehow through the fight Harry's hood had managed to stay on covering his face and protecting his identity to any Death Eaters who escaped back to Riddle, there was never any escapees but it was good to be sure.

"My message to your Master is this...If he wants a war then he has one...with me. Not the rest of Wizard kind or Muggle. Just me. You tell him just that."

"B-But who are y-you?" Nott stuttered.

Harry closed the distance between him and Nott and lowered his hood. Nott's eyes widened in the blink of an eye.

"Harry. Harry James Potter. The true Heir of Slytherin. Here use this as a Portkey, we won't follow I swear."

Harry had thrown him a ring. A very specific ring.

And then Theodore Nott Senior was left alone in a field.

-AMtW-

"...Heir of Slytherin. That was all he had told Nott to say." Finished Severus Snape as he sat around a table along with the rest of the Inner Circle. Nott Senior, Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy were the only absentees.

"So he is more powerful. Perhaps this time Harry Potter will give me a better fight. True Heir of Slytherin? Oh we shall see Harry." Said a younger Tom Riddle. His face, obscured by a long black hood, but the red eyes still glowed. Only Severus knew what The Dark Lord looked like now and he would not tell anyone.

"My Lord...there was one more thing. Nott had said also that Potter had given him a ring to manufacture a Portkey with."

This caught Riddle's attention and slight panic emerged in his voice.

"What ring Severus? Where is this ring? Show it to me! Show it to me NOW!" He ordered now truly worried.

The ring was the very same ring that got passed down his common family. The ring that belonged to the Gaunts. The stone was missing and went Riddle picked it up it cracked and fell apart. The Horcrux had been destroyed.

-AMtW-

As Harry and Sirius appeared in Marauder Cave, Harry smirked, content at what he had done this night. Not only had he taken down the Death Eater forces by a good number, he had destroyed a Horcrux. Despite what the Founders had advised him when he was 'reborn', this was his War and he would fight it the way he wanted to.

-AMtW-

"What in the name of Morgana has happened to him? This is not the same child that we pulled out of time." Helga said worriedly.

Salazar knew the answer. He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. The power he had bestowed upon Harry, the very same power that he created and had passed down throughout a number of his Heirs who were deemed worthy enough to have it. Harnessing the very essence of Dark Magic and using it as a weapon in the form of Lightning. The very same Lightning crackled around Salazar's hands caught the attention of a very worried Rowena.

"Salazar you didn't...please tell me you didn't." She said sadly, she already knew the truth but she needed to hear it from her friend.

"I thought he could be the one to handle it. His balance of Magic was heavily one-sided with the Pure not the Dark." Salazar said as he hung his head in shame.

"So what do we do? We have to do something!" Godric shouted angrily as he glared at Salazar.

"There's nothing we can do." Salazar said quietly. "This comes down to Harry himself. He'll find out that Riddle isn't his enemy but someone else and it'll cost him dearly. My friends for the good of Magic it has to happen. Time will order a sacrifice and it'll kill Harry."

The Founders continued to debate but soon the conclusion they came to was the same. Harry Potter would lose someone and it would indeed destroy him.

**From here I have decided that the last story of The Lightning Trilogy will be called**

**Harry Potter and Time's Sacrifice**

**That's right! You heard it...or read it...Harry will indeed lose someone close to him. The Lightning Power was from Salazar then! The first ever scene involving Tom Riddle and the return of Severus Snape! Questions are to be asked and answered in the next chapter of A March to War which is called:**

**Penelope's Harry**


	5. Penelope's Harry

**ShadowPhoenix is back! Chapter Four was a big hit so thanks for all of your reviews and like I expected questions were asked! Now for the aftermath of The Anger of Harry Potter (Chapter Four) I give you Chapter Five. 1000 words of the story exactly...Enjoy!**

**A March to War**

**Chapter Five**

**Penelope's Harry**

A day had passed since the massacre of the Clearwater and Boot families and both sides had felt the effects. The Death Eater forces had lost a moderate amount and on the other side Harry was injured and magically exhausted. Harry was still sleeping when Hermione caught word of Harry and Sirius returning and ran to Harry's bed. All the anger that had built up disappeared when she came across Penelope and her younger sister putting a Get Well Soon card on the bedside table. Penelope had managed a very small smile and her little sister was still shaking but both were obviously thankful for what Harry had done. Hermione smiled back at the sisters and then walked to Harry's side herself. Not wanting to disturb his sleep she lightly kissed him on the forehead and crept out and then came face to face with Terry who looked much better than he did the previous night.

"He's an idiot. He shouldn't have gone. But I'm glad he did in a way because he wants us all safe and away from harm." Terry said looking at Harry's bed.

Hermione turned and stood alongside Terry.

"Yes he is an idiot. But from what I heard from Lily...it runs in the family. Looks like Harry has his dad's Gryffindor way of thinking. But if he is under the impression that none of us will get through this without being hurt then he truly is an idiot. War hurts people even if you're not fighting it. My dad fought in the Falklands War and he told that, I never really understood it till now because even though I wasn't there with him, he got hurt and as a result I'm hurt. My boyfriend is lying there, magically exhausted, and I can't do a thing."

Terry smiled sadly and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She smiled gratefully and both of them left the room quietly closing the door.

-AMtW-

It wasn't till the late evening that Harry finally woke up. He walked down the stairs to the Common Room yawning and stretching. No one was there except Penny.

"Penny." Harry called breaking the silence.

"Hey Harry."

Harry bowed his head not wanting to look at Penny.

"I uh...I'm sorry. I didn't get there in time." Harry apologised.

He was expecting Penny to be disappointed with him to have only saved her sister but her reaction was very different to what he was expecting. Penny had rushed out of her chair and hugged Harry.

"Harry despite losing my parents I still have my sister. So thank you for that. Thank you so much!" Penny whispered into his ear.

They finally let go of each other when a few First Years walked in laughing about the antics of Professor Lupin and his Transfiguration Lessons.

Harry looked up to Penny and saw she was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"The most important thing is Harry; I still have Catherine and you, my little brother and sister."

"So I guess you're the Head of the Clearwater family now?" Harry said still very quietly.

"No I'm not. The Clearwater's are a patriarchal family you see; only a man could have the title as Head of Family. So I guess me and Catherine are just remnants."

An idea rushed through Harry's head just then.

"Why not join with another family? I know you can do that." Harry replied.

"Well the Head of a Family would have to take us in and formally adopt us. We're still underage witches.

"Well I guess Sirius could it actually even I could. The Potter Headship falls to me. Mum said mentioned a while ago that we were a Patriarchal family so I'm Head of the Potter family."

Penny thought about it for a few minutes and paced the room as she usually would do.

"We would have to go to the Ministry." She said finally.

"You know I was half-expecting you too say that we would have to go to Gringotts."

"Ah you'd think so but to formally and officially adopt us and make us members of the Potters we would have to go to the Ministry's Department of Familial Affairs."

Harry smiled at seeing the Penelope he knew and loved back once more. The genius Penelope Clearwater.

"I don't expect you and Catherine to take up the Potter name. It's your choice of course if you want to be under the Potters, Sirius would take you under the Blacks, hell even Amelia would let you become members of the Bones." Harry said hurriedly.

"Harry calm down. Penelope Potter sounds much better than Penelope Black or Bones. Catherine on the other hand well everything goes well with that and if you're now about to ask where she is, she's still with Auror Black. He must have made a good impression on her, that or the fact that he keeps making her laugh with the pranks he's been playing on Professor Kinsley and Lupin."

Harry shook his head laughing; only Sirius could bring that much happiness to someone especially after the events of the previous day.

"So Potter it is?" Harry asked.

"Potter it is." Penelope answered with a smile.

Harry began to make his way out of the Common Room to find Sirius and tell him of what would happen with Penelope and Catherine before Penny called to him.

"Harry! Before you go I just want to say...thank you for everything you've done. Between me and you, I haven't been this sociable ever. Ever since I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I've poured my soul in my studies and I've stayed that way but then I met you and Hermione and Terry and all of that changed. So thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the chair she had been sitting in and began to read the book she was reading before.

"You're welcome Penelope." Harry called back and walked out.

**I think with Penelope and Harry it's a deep sense of family between the two. They became fast friends back A Different Time and I think by now that's evolved into this Brotherly/Sisterly love and the fact that it's being made official at one point later on is key to Harry and what lies in his future... You'll know soon enough loyal readers! Chapter Six and Seven are coming within the next few days since I have the next week entirely off from college so yay! A week of updates!**


	6. Slytherin's Call

**Chapter Six is here! A lot of you are already excited for Harry Potter and Time's Sacrifice so I give you all a chapter involving the Founders and features the return of Salandra. Enjoy!**

A March to War

Chapter Six

Slytherin's Call

Two weeks had passed since Penelope and Catherine became full members of his family and Harry sat on his bed meditating over the events of the last few weeks when a voice echoed in his head.

"_**I must talk to you Harry. Come to the Room of Requirement.**_"

The voice belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, someone who Harry had not heard from since his first year. Harry jumped off his bed and landed perfectly on the floor and made his way to the Room of Requirement.

When he arrived the doors appeared and opened by themselves and as Harry stepped in, he saw Rowena there. Her warm smile that he usually found welcoming him was absent and in its place was a look of deep worry. Harry found it did not fit on Rowena's face and found himself missing her bright smile.

"You called?" Harry laughed as he broke the silence.

"Something is wrong Harry. Events have moved out of your favour. You moved too quickly and as a result the timeline has changed drastically. I should not be telling you this but the hardships you faced in the previous timeline won't even compare to the ones you will now face. The Founders and I will not be able to assist you anymore. This is your own doing and you alone must face it and I'm so sorry for what will happen."

Harry's own smile was long gone. As soon as Rowena had mentioned that something was wrong, the warm look on Harry's face had disappeared and replacing it was now a familiar cold expression, his bright green eyes had dulled down to a very dark green which held no warmth whatsoever.

"My own doing you say? So back then when you pulled me out of time I was supposed follow what you and the others said? I was supposed to obey?" Harry argued back, his temper rising slowly.

"Harry it isn't like that. It was a path that was set out for you to follow. A guideline if you will. Yes...we would have preferred if you had followed it but I can accept that it would take time to come to terms with this new timeline. But again you moved both too quickly and too slowly."

Harry felt his grip on his temper slipping. He took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't want to lose his temper at Rowena. She had done so much for him and she didn't deserve it.

"You're highlighting negatives in your opinion there Rowena. What about the good I've done? Getting Sirius out of Azkaban? Getting Dumbledore and Snape out of Hogwarts? What about this year alone? I've taken Penny and Cathy into my family. I single-handedly took down Death Eater battalions. What about rather than looking at what has happened, you look at what I have done now!" As Harry finished, he felt a kind of relief in letting it all out, as a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Rowena had come to the same conclusion.

"When was the last time you talked to your mother?" Rowena asked.

"Before I left on the Hogwarts Express...why?" Harry replied giving Rowena a strange look.

"Harry talk to her. Tell her everything that has happened. You'll find that we mothers are fantastic listeners. Before Helena deserted me I was her confidant. Lily is the same to you. You're her son, talk to her afterwards." Rowena said Harry knew it was more of an instruction than a suggestion, Rowena cared for him like his own mother did and in a way it was a nice feeling.

"Harry there is another revelation involving you..." Rowena said as the worried look returned once more.

"There is always is with me." Harry muttered.

"The power you have, the Lightning Power. It is a creation of Salazar's. He found a way to harness the very essence of Dark Magic and use it against his enemies. He foolishly handed it down to his Heirs that he found...worthy enough. One by one they fell to the corruption of the Power itself. Salazar gave it to you. Believe me when I say Helga and I were less than pleased. Godric even refuses to even stay in the same room let alone recognise his existence entirely. Be careful with it. Use it sparingly. You have superior magical power yet you wield the Lightning more so. Do not squander your magic. It is what makes you so special, not some abomination a foolish old man created. I must leave. We'll talk again Harry; you haven't seen the last of me yet." Rowena said and finished with her bright smile that was near identical to Lily's.

"Aw man! Just when I thought I was rid of old witches!" Harry laughed and gave Rowena a very short embrace and walked out of the Room of Requirement while Rowena cleared the room and reappeared in the Founders Plane. Rowena turned to see Godric and Helga there, both had serious looks on their faces.

"Did you tell him?" Helga asked.

"About what exactly?" Rowena replied.

"Salazar and the Lightning Ability." Godric said.

"Yes. I warned him of its way of corruption, he listened and he will heed the warning. He knows when to follow an instruction." Rowena said.

"Do we tell him of what is to come for him?" Godric asked the two.

"No. Despite Salazar's mistake, he is wise in his words. He has a greater challenge awaiting him. Fear not Gryffindor, Hadrian James Potter is more powerful than you think." Rowena smiled while placing a reassuring hand on Godric's shoulder.

"Rowena it is not what Hadrian will face that places fear in me. It is what the child will do afterwards if he finds out our hand in this. We are meddling in affairs of which we have no business with. Hadrian while being wise at his age also is very dangerous. If his power is turned on us..." Helga said deeply worried.

"Sister, calm yourself. Hadrian will know of it yes, it is inevitable that he will find out but at the same time our survival is assured. Hadrian will know grief like he has never known but he has one advantage that The Other will never have...he has Hermione Granger. A person that will always keep him level-headed and perhaps the only person in history, that is as powerful as him. Hermione is the embodiment of reason. Enough of this talk, let us adjourn."

-AMtW-

While three of the Founders talked amongst themselves the remaining Founder, Salazar Slytherin, sat alone watching the Lines of Time. He was looking for one thing or person rather specifically and when he found the person, Salazar Slytherin for the first time in a long time, called on an old friend.

"_Salandra. Hear me now as I call you my old friend."_

"_Master," _came the reply in Parseltongue. "_what do you require?"_

"_Salandra the time nears. This goes against your purpose but this is for the Heir. I ask you...begin the attacks. I am so sorry Salandra but the Heir must be prepared."_

"_I obey of course Master Slytherin. If it is for the hatchling that I will answer the call. What may I ask is coming?"_

"_The Battle for Time. The Heir must honour Time with a sacrifice and he alone will face his greatest enemy."_

"_Master Slytherin you cannot be serious. The child cannot and will not sacrifice anyone other than himself. I will not lay in the Chamber while he faces this kind of challenge alone._

"_Salandra, do not argue with me on this. I have foreseen it in the Lines of Time. Hadrian must face it alone._

"_What are the consequences if he should not honour Time and its call?"_

"_The End of Time itself._

**Yes there's an obvious Doctor Who reference to one of the best episodes ever. So The Founders know more then they let on. Time will want a Sacrifice and who is The Other? Shame you won't find out till Time's Sacrifice is released. In other news I'll be hoping to finish A March to War at around 20-25 Chapters I don't know yet but do not worry I will not be abandoning The Lightning Trilogy! Re-writes will come after the Trilogy is finished. Post your ideas on who you think should or could be the Sacrifice and who The Other is. Bye!**


	7. A Helping Hand

**Here we are yet again my friends. Chapter Seven. Be prepared for a slightly fluffy scene between Harry and Hermione and later on we move away from the War to another War!**

A March to War

Chapter Seven

A Helping Hand

The same night that Salazar had ordered an attack on the very institution he had a hand in creating, Harry was plagued by nightmares. Not of Voldemort but of something else, something much more powerful and more dangerous than anything he had come across. He saw visions of death everywhere, nothing was left from what Harry could see and it scared him deeply. But what he saw next would haunt him for days to come; Hermione was there and was fighting whatever had caused this. She fired off everything, Killing Curses to Lightning Bolts but they bounced off and had no obvious effect then it happened. A crackling sound filled the air followed by Hermione's last sound, a scream of pain and then she was gone and that was when Harry was brought out of his nightmare world.

Terry had conjured a blast of very cold water and it done the trick. Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep and then started to scream Hermione's name. Harry tried to glare at his friend but he could not. Instead he gave Terry a very thankful look and dried himself.

"Wanna talk about it?" Terry offered.

Harry shook his head.

"No mate. It was just a nightmare." Harry answered.

Calling it 'just a nightmare' annoyed Terry to no end and he glared at Harry.

"Just a nightmare you say? No...I've had nightmares. That was something else completely. Harry what did you see?" Terry asked again.

"I saw...I don't know what I saw. Hermione was there and she was fighting something. She used Killing Curses and loads of other spells but they just bounced off and then she just fell to it." Harry said, quite clearly shook up about what he had seen. "I need to go and see her."

"Harry it's three in the morning."

"I have to know Terry!" Harry snapped back and flashed out of the room in a burst of white flame.

-AMtW-

Harry didn't want to alarm anyone so he flashed just outside the door to where Hermione was sleeping. The Girls' Dormitory was a much different set-up compared to the Boys'. Hermione only shared a room with Padma Patil and from what Hermione had said she was a very deep sleeper. Harry walked quietly over to Hermione's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Despite the reason why Harry was currently looking over Hermione, he found himself loving how cute she looked. Harry pulled her cover over her to keep her warm and lightly kissed her cheek and made his way out but before he could, Hermione's voice called to him.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a very sleepy voice.

"I had a nightmare. I needed to make sure you were okay." Harry replied not turning round to look at his girlfriend.

"I was in your nightmare?" Hermione asked still in that adorable sleepy voice.

Harry sighed and turned to look at her.

"...Yeah, you uh... you died." Harry managed to only to whisper the last part before the fear of losing Hermione took over again. He shivered at the mere thought of losing her.

Hermione sensing that Harry was in desperate need of a hug, jumped out of her bed and practically crushed him with her hug but Harry paid no attention to the slight pain, he held onto her just as tight.

"Harry I am not going anywhere. Listen to me; I am never going to leave your side. You should know that by now." Hermione said softly while still holding onto Harry tightly.

Harry didn't say a word. He just held onto Hermione and buried his face into her hair, breathing in the strong vanilla scent of her hair.

When the pair finally separated they smiled at each other and bid each other good night again with a kiss but again just before Harry left to return to bed Padma's voice stopped him.

"Will you lovebirds keep that stuff till sixth year? A girl can't sleep with all this going on."

Hermione's eyes widened comically and went a very deep scarlet while Harry just grinned at Hermione and winked. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to sleep muttering about Godfathers and their idiotic influences.

-AMtW-

When the sun had risen and Hogwarts awakened for another day, Harry and Hermione found that they were the first to wake up. They found Penny asleep on one of the sofas in the Common Room and it was then that they discovered something very funny and something very valuable, Penelope talked in her sleep. The pair looked to one another and in yet another moment of clarity, the second-years sensed a moment for some fun. Harry conjured a small goblet while Hermione filled it with water. Harry levitated it and held it over Penny's oblivious face. Harry pointed to the door for Hermione to start making her run down to the Hall and on a count of three, four things happened.

The first being Harry Potter and Hermione Granger running to the Great Hall cackling like the Muggle stereotypical view of witches. The second was Penelope Clearwater-Potter waking up with a scream. Third was Terry Boot being in the wrong place at the most unfortunate time that being right next to Penelope and the fourth was Ravenclaw House getting a wakeup call that strangely resembled a banshee scream.

-AMtW-

Harry and Hermione watched with restrained glee as the rest of Ravenclaw House walked or stumbled or in one case sleep-walked into the Great Hall. Terry came in sporting a very badly bruised eye that was near fused shut while Penny came in looking the most angry Harry had seen his sister.

"Terry what did you do to get a shiner like that? That's a thing of painful beauty!" Hermione asked examining her friend's eye.

"Four words. Wrong place, wrong time." Terry muttered while glaring at Penny who glared back just as heatedly.

"Am I supposed to take your word for it Boot?" Penny spat while Harry calmly spread strawberry jam on his girlfriend's toast for her as they both watched Terry and Penny go back and forth.

"...said I was sorry, even though I wasn't even responsible besides I was the one who used a drying charm on you, so yes you are supposed to take my word for it Potter."

"Who's calling me?" Harry chimed in but all he got in reply was two very deep glares and a light hit on the shoulder.

"Your obsession with hitting me knows no bounds woman. My arms can only take so much!" Harry said playfully at Hermione.

"Don't be such a baby...Hadrian." Hermione replied just as playful as Harry.

"You wanna go there? Oh I see how it's gonna be." Harry said tapping Hermione's nose.

Hermione could practically see the cogs begin to turn in Harry's head and it didn't bode well for her. A prank was coming her way so that meant she really had to be on her guard. What the couple didn't notice was that Penny and Terry were still arguing but were firmly stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Mister Boot, hold still. All healed. Miss Clearwater, no matter if Mister Boot was indeed the one who pranked you, it is no reason to give him a black eye. Therefore I am taking two points from Ravenclaw. Good morning Miss Granger and Mister Potter."

It was a very happy Professor Kinsley. She had stayed that happy ever since she had re-connected with her sisters. But little did she know that her happy mood was about to change at the set-up two certain young Marauders had readied for her. A similar set-up awaited the still absent Professor Lupin.

Harry and Hermione leaned forward in anticipation as Annabelle helped herself to her usual breakfast. She had no idea of what Shadow and Athena had done to her orange juice and toast. Each upon Annabelle's touch would a certain effect on the poor Professor. She reached for the jam beside her before stopping suddenly and pulled out a scrap of parchment before writing on it and levitated it to land in front of Harry and Hermione.

_I lived during the time of the Original Marauders. James and Lily did the same thing you just tried. Stop taking notes from her and think of something original for Merlin's sake._

_Lovingly,_

_Annabelle_

Hermione looked a little embarrassed at being exposed that easily but Harry on the other hand looked determined. Annabelle Kinsley wanted original? Then Shadow would give her original. But he was pleased to see Remus fall into the trap as the spell took hold as he ate his chocolate chip pancakes.

He walked in front of Annabelle and professed her deep love for her...before getting stunned in a place no man should be stunned. Harry smirked in triumph but knew the real victory was coming. He cleared Annabelle's message on the parchment and then wrote his own message and using a multiplying charm attached each of the messages to Hedwig's leg who was very content with flying with another message.

Susan opened her message and her eyes widened at what it said before looking over to Harry who was already looking over to her and he nodded with a very serious look on his face. He couldn't possibly be thinking straight!

The Weasley Twins were in heaven when they read the message. They got their first full prank as members of the New Marauders and their target was near-impossible to get. The brothers liked the mention of near-impossible. A challenge worthy of the Weasley Twins...finally.

The last message was addressed to two very surprised Slytherins. Hedwig landed on Ginny Weasley's shoulder and as the pair read the message, their eyebrows raised higher than the roof.

Back at the Ravenclaw table Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up your lover's quarrel ladies." He said looking from Terry to Penny. "But we have a new target for pranking. Ladies... we are going to do the near-impossible. We are going to prank Professor Annabelle Kinsley. We're going to declare another prank war."

**And so the Second Prank War will begin. Send in your ideas if you have them. The best will feature in Chapter Eight and will get a shout-out by yours truly. In other news I'm planning at some point to re-write A Different Time. But that won't be till much later, perhaps afterwards I've finished The Lightning Trilogy completely.**


	8. The Second Prank War

**A lot of excitement for this chapter with an absolutely hilarious ending! Hope you Enjoy!**

A March to War

Chapter Eight

The Second Prank War

Hogwarts in its long history had been home to many witches and wizards, many of whom made a name for themselves during their seven year tenure at the school, a long line of powerful wizards and witches with included at one point Merlin and his rival Morgan Le Fey as well as also being home to Tom Riddle now more usually known as Lord Voldemort. But in the past few decades Hogwarts had been home to wizards and witches who would use their magical power for the art of Pranking. The legendary Marauders who targeted Death Eater initiates, the legacy then waited for another decade when it picked up by the now legendary Weasley Twins who now were part of a bigger legacy in their own right. Formally led now by Harry Potter, the New Marauders were extremely keen to outdo their predecessors, none more so than their leader himself, Harry, being son of two Marauders, a godson to another and a sort of nephew to the other certainly left a lot to live up to. Luckily he wasn't alone. He had called every member of the New Marauders while at the same time rushing through Draco Malfoy's and Ginny Weasley's welcome into the folds of the New Marauders and so they convened in the Room of Requirement, many for the first time but for Harry, Hermione and the Weasley Twins it was just another room. Comfortable chairs and sofas awaited the group as they took their seats. Harry looked around the room to see his allies and smiled brightly at all of them.

Also from Ravenclaw there was Penelope Potter, Terry Boot and obviously Hermione Granger. Joining them from Gryffindor were the Weasley Twins who were practically bouncing in their seats and from Hufflepuff there was Susan Bones who was still almost half-asleep, that was till Harry conjured a blast of cold water at the poor girl and from Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy who felt a little uncomfortable admittedly, he knew the Weasley's opinion of the Malfoy family but there was a small gleam of hope and that resided with the youngest Weasley and perhaps the most surprised, a very happy Ginny Weasley, who was sitting in between Fred and Draco in a very comfortable beanbag.

"So we have our target." Harry began. "Professor Annabelle Kinsley. My godmother, who sees fit to avoid our previous attempts at pranking her. Thankfully this morning was not a total failure, from what Lee Jordan tells me, Professor Lupin will be walking with more of a limp than ever before. So the plan...who's got any ideas?"

This had the entire group in shock, especially Hermione. She thought Harry would have a very extensive and well thought-out plan but this time there was nothing at all.

"Wait...you're telling me that the omnipotent Harry Potter doesn't know how to prank his own godmother? Oh if Sirius were here, he'd fall down dead from a heart attack." Susan said now fully dry and now definitely fully awake.

"All my other attempts have been thwarted in many different ways so I've come to the conclusion that Annabelle is expecting anything and everything from me. But from all of us, well she just might be caught off guard."

For a whole five minutes there was silence until Ginny spoke up.

"I have an idea..."

-AMtW-

Children were so easy to fool, Annabelle had found. She knew Harry would expect a tracking spell on either him or his Ravenclaw friends but not on her own nephew. Annabelle watched her copy of the Marauder's Map, which Sirius had given to her in case of trouble back during their school years; Draco's tag disappeared on the seventh floor as did three of the Weasley children quickly followed by the Ravenclaws and Bones girl. Annabelle returned to her bedroom and used her fireplace Floo to make a call.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but it seems the children are plotting against us. I think the plan has to be accelerated. We move to Stage Four now. Come on down to the Castle."

Within a matter of minutes in stepped perhaps the most dangerous person to the New Marauders. None other than a member of the original Marauders. Annabelle smirked evilly and it was returned quickly by Lily Potter herself.

"You sure you want to prank your own son?" Annabelle asked.

"After what he and Sirius did to my hair...of course! Besides can you imagine his face when he sees who pranked him?"

They chortled at the thought before finalising their plan.

-AMtW-

Harry was preparing the first prank while Hermione kept on the lookout for anyone. Harry smirked when he was happy that everything was set and ready. He had keyed the first prank to Annabelle's magical signature and it would give her a fright indeed.

While Harry and Hermione were retreating to a safe distance, which included popcorn and deck chairs to watch the fireworks. Annabelle and Lily were at Ravenclaw Tower's entrance. They knew Harry would be expecting to be the first target but this time he would be unpleasantly surprised, the prank was set to go off when either Hermione or Penny walked in. When it was ready they walked up to the sixth floor staircase which had a perfect view of the entrance to the Tower.

Meanwhile Penelope and Susan had finished setting up their prank, they then decided to go see if Terry was finished in the Defence classroom but when the girls looked around he wasn't there. They shrugged their shoulders and made their way to Ravenclaw Tower, at the same time as Hermione was.

Hermione had gotten impatient waiting for Annabelle to turn up and had gone to see if she was at Ravenclaw Tower. She was stopped by Susan's call to her.

"Hermione I thought you and Harry were doing the fifth floor corridor. What are you doing here?" Susan asked.

"I got a bit tired waiting for Kinsley so I wanted to get a book and see if she was there at the Tower as well." Hermione replied.

"What about Harry?" Penny asked.

"Oh Weasley turned up. Should keep Harry entertained till I get back. Then he'll go back to staring at me and commenting about stuff."

All three girls exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

"You know I bet if you ask Harry to do something he'll go right ahead and do it for you." Susan said with a gleam in her eye.

"Susanna Bones! Are you implying that I exploit my boyfriend?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. Why yes I am." Susan said smiling brightly.

"It's a good idea but you forget ladies... Hermione would do the exact same." Said Terry appearing from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

All three girls jumped at Terry's sudden appearance as well as Susan squeaking which had everyone else on the floor laughing while she went the exact colour of her hair. The group walked up to the entrance to the Tower and once they were in, the spells took hold. Penny's change was obvious, her blonde hair turned into jet black and her bright blue eyes changed to a familiar shade of green with a pair of spectacles popping out of the air and landing on Penny's nose.

The others gaped at Penny's new appearance and then burst into yet another bout of laughter at Penelope's expense. Their attention was soon grabbed by Hermione's new appearance. Her chestnut brown hair was now as red as Ginny's with freckles appearing around her face, her chocolate, as Harry described them, eyes changed to blue and her uniform then changed to Gryffindor colours.

Penelope was now an idea of what Harry would look like if he were a girl and Hermione was a dead ringer for a Weasley. Terry and Susan looked to each other and laughed till their sides hurt and they couldn't breathe. But Harry's reaction would be much more rich to see and their wish came true rather quickly as he walked right in with a very satisfied grin on his face. He stepped over Terry and Susan and came face to face with what were his sister and his girlfriend.

"So that's what I would look like? Not bad. Not bad at all. Looking good Penny."

When he turned to Hermione, something truly magical happened, in Terry and Susan's opinion at least.

"Ginny, why are you in Gryffindor colours? You'd get lynched in their colours." Harry said and walked past her.

Hermione would never forget that moment in her life, not because Harry had accidentally mistaken her for Ginny but for the fact that neither Susan nor Terry dropped the matter.

**Got big news for the Whovian fans who are here. Starting on that now and it's called The Best of Both Worlds. Other than that hope you have enjoyed Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine will be uploaded next weekend hopefully. Bye for now!**


	9. The Battle Escalates

**Okay I got too excited about this. I was originally going to upload this Chapter on Friday morning but I couldn't help it! This is a massive Chapter for the story and also it will set up more of Time's Sacrifice and Harry will be given a warning of what's to come...**

A March to War

Chapter Nine

The Battle Escalates

The spells that had changed Penelope and Hermione lasted well into the afternoon, much to their annoyance. Penelope was already Harry's sister but that information was only shared between the New Marauders and to the older Marauders. It also didn't help with every boy hitting on her, because of that she had retreated into the library. She sat down at one of the corner tables and buried her head in her hands; it was exhausting having to run away from so many idiotic boys.

"Yeah I felt the same when I was a student." Said a kind voice.

Penny looked up and met Lily's eyes, her now identical green eyes.

"Believe me Penelope; it's hard enough having most boys hit on you all the time, but James? Oh boy there were more times I hexed him then I've taken a breath or blinked even. Why not wear the hood up? It's what I did, never worked on James though. But might I say I'm happy just having my Harry not another child." She laughed.

Penny found the humour and laughed along with her. After twenty minutes of talking Penelope got up to go to Ravenclaw Tower but just before Penny left the library she walked back up to Lily.

"Bit of advice Mrs Potter. When someone is the sister to the leader of the New Marauders, it goes without saying, always have a back up."

Lily's eyes widened and she shivered, as if a great chill ran down her spine. Harry had something planned for her...which meant he knew she was here!

She walked very quickly out of the library and came face to face with her son who was smiling and not in a good way, at least not for Lily anyway.

"Hello Mother." He said sweetly. Too sweetly for Lily's liking if she was honest. "I do believe someone would like to meet you."

Lily turned to see the Weasley Twins and their little sister along with someone who had to be Hermione.

"Not including Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to Triple Trouble. That's Fred, George and Ginny. They handle feats of pranking that are expertly suited to their abilities." Harry said.

"And what would their abilities be?" Lily asked without turning to her son.

"Explosive." Harry whispered.

And with that all hell broke loose as fireworks shot off towards Lily but at the very last second they exploded around her. Lily held her heart in her chest as she took in deep breathes.

"Have a nice day Mother. Oh and do tell Annie that she's in for a shock." Harry said before walking away with his friends.

Harry forgot to mention to Lily that Annabelle's big shock would be very literal.

-AMtW-

Annabelle looked to her schedule for the day and noticed she had second year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in the next lesson, the same lesson that would include Harry, Hermione and Terry.

'_They wouldn't try anything in lessons would they? They have Weasley in their lesson so he'll be their target...right?'_

Uneasy thoughts kept running through her mind and they were not alleviated when Harry walked in with a very calm and collected manner. The same could not be said for Hermione who as soon as she walked into the classroom was glaring at the Professor. Annabelle pretended not to notice but what she did notice was that Weasley was looking at her in a way that she knew Harry could kill him for but he didn't notice. He was far too busy smiling innocently. Terry was the last to walk in though his appearance had changed just as Hermione's and Penny's. His jet black hair was now a bright green and his eyes were now bright purple.

"Mister Boot...have you been on the receiving end of a hex?" Annabelle asked.

Terry shook his head and sat at the back of the room while Ron laughed.

"That's enough Mister Weasley, restrain yourself."

Ron fell silent and then went back to looking at Hermione. Whoever she was, she was wearing Gryffindor colours but was sitting next to Potter. For the girl's own good she had to get away from him and that was his responsibility.

Hermione felt someone's eyes on her and they weren't Harry's eyes. She turned to see Weasley looking at her in a way that made her feel sick to the stomach.

"...Mister Weasley pay attention!"

He averted his gaze and faced the front of the classroom. Hermione silently thanked Annabelle a million times over.

"Perhaps you can repeat what I said to the class Mister Weasley? You can't can you? Because you were not listening. Two points will be taken from Gryffindor."

And as soon as Annabelle had finished, the prank that was set up for her took hold. Harry leaned forward in anticipation and he didn't have to wait long as Annabelle was struck with a mild electric shock. She yelped in surprise at the sudden shock but then quickly disregarded it. But as soon as she mentioned Gryffindor again, she was shocked again and the time after that. Annabelle quickly came to the conclusion that Harry and his Marauders were behind this but she couldn't be sure so she gave the class a task to complete while she analysed the entire room and found what she was looking for. A very intricate form of the Lightning spell that Harry had demonstrated many times before when they duelled during the previous summer. But this time it was not Harry's magical signature that had created this specific chain, it was in fact a signature unfamiliar to her. She knew she had felt it somewhere but who did it belong to was the question. Thankfully there was a way to identify it.

"Quills down. Thank you. Now draw your wands and pair up. Mister Potter, I'd like you to be paired with Miss Parkinson, you two are the leading Defence pupils in your Houses so you demonstrate."

Harry stood up and took off his robe. He already knew that duelling with robes on was far too constricting and also posed a hazard to fire amongst other things.

"Observe class. Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson will bow to each other and then take place along the platform I have just raised; at the count of three they will produce low-level hexes only like we have practised this term. Level Two spells only children. Now...bow. Good and now take your places."

Harry's green eyes met the purple eyes of Pansy. They smiled politely at each other before turning away and took positions. Harry was taken back to the Duelling Club fiasco and what that had led to. The snake which had almost attacked Justin Finch-Fletchley and him finding out that he was a Parseltongue which also led to the discovery of the Basilisk. Harry gasped at the thought of Salandra and the Diary Horcrux. By now it was safe in the hands of Riddle, obtaining that Horcrux would be very hard but Harry knew Nagini wasn't a Horcrux yet so there was that. Unfortunately Harry had kept his guard down and was hit by a leg-locker; he quickly countered the effect and jumped back up to his feet. He had to gain the advantage but he also had to keep it weak. Harry took an offensive position while Pansy seeing his change in stance moved to counter and fired off more spells which Harry either dodged or raised a shield against. Pansy had him change back to defence as he sent volley after volley of spells before Harry fired off his own which met one of Pansy's, the magical shockwave of Harry and Pansy's individual power meeting was enough to send both combatants flying off their feet. Harry fell back onto the platform but Pansy being closer to the shockwave fell off the platform.

While Annabelle saw to any injuries that Pansy may have had, Weasley saw his chance for revenge yet again.

"Come on then Potter." He called and took a stance that was attack-orientated.

Harry had to commend him for that. His stance now was solid and he was even standing side on.

"Okay then Weasley. Ladies first, oh no offence girls." Harry replied.

Ron kept his temper in check but still fired off a very strong chain of spells.

Annabelle, now finished with Pansy, heard the incantations of the spells Ron was sending Harry's way.

"Mister Weasley I said Level Two only! Not Level Four!" She shouted but it was too late.

The spells had hit Harry's shield but by the time the last was coming his way, his shield had collapsed due to the power that Weasley was putting into the spells. He tried to move out of the projectile's way but it just followed him and hit him. Harry soon found what kind of spell it was, a cutting curse. It was nothing compared to the ones he had felt before in the past but this one was enough to give him a cut across his cheek.

Harry didn't have time to heal as Ron fired more curses and hexes. But these were much weaker. Harry tried to gain the advantage but Ron wasn't giving him an inch at all. That's when Harry realised he had to do it, he had no other alternative, summoning up the power he raised his wand and silently cast the Lightning curse. The bolt shot out from Harry's wand with a crack and before Ron could dive out of its path, it struck him and sent him flying off the platform and he kept on going till he hit the wall and bounced off of it and hit the floor with a thud and a crack.

Ron had landed on his hand in a very awkward position and it had broken a bone instantly.

To say Professor Kinsley was incensed was an understatement.

But before she could deal with Harry and Ron, Professor Flitwick's voice boomed around the room.

"All pupils and staff to the Great Hall immediately."

Harry had a feeling he knew why everyone was instructed to go to the Great Hall. But it was impossible.

-AMtW-

Harry's fear were confirmed when he met Annabelle and Remus later on. Someone had been petrified. A Sixth-Year Hufflepuff was the victim. The attacks had started again.

Harry flashed into the Chamber of Secrets and there waiting was Salandra herself.

"Did you do it?" He asked in a tone of voice that Salandra had not encountered before.

"Yes." She replied.

"But Riddle couldn't have commanded you to do so. I'm the Heir of Slytherin."

"Yes my child. You are indeed the Heir to Master Slytherin. But he still has authority over me. He can have me do his bidding even if he is dead."

Harry was in shock. Slytherin again?

"Salandra if Salazar told you to do this then am I under the impression you know of where I originally came from?" Harry probed.

"Yes hatchling. You come from an aborted time. A time where I lived and died by your hand."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck at that.

"Yeah sorry about that." He said full of regret.

"Do not apologise. Besides it wasn't me, not really anyway. Whoever she was, she was under the control of Tom Riddle like before. I am no longer under his power." Salandra replied.

"Salandra, in that time, Hermione was petrified. I know now that Salazar does have superior power of you but I request that you leave my friends alone in this. It was in rage that I killed that version of you not only because of Hermione but because you simply hurt her. You know I will not be merciful if she comes to harm due to you."

"I understand Hadrian. But first you must come to understand that Salazar is not your enemy. In fact even as we converse, a greater power is manifesting. Be watchful of the horizons hatchling. For Tom is not your true enemy.

And with that Harry left the Chamber in a hurry.

**I'd like to know what you think who the true enemy is. PM me or put in a review if you like. Now you can look at my profile or just read on from here but I have added in a section called COMING SOON. These are the stories that I will publish in the coming months. I have another Trilogy in the works but that's for a much later time, there's a Harry/Tonks story and a Harry/Susan story planned as well as my first multi-chapter Doctor Who story featuring the Metacrisis Doctor/Rose and the 11th Doctor/Clara.**


	10. A Warning

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but it's been a hectic past few weeks! Anyway here's Chapter Ten, it is the shortest chapter so far and it is the first of two chapters that will be posted tonight. Quick note, I'll be placing another poll up as soon as this chapter is posted. Someone will be petrified but who?**

A March to War

Chapter 10

A Warning

Harry burst into the Common Room panting heavily making many other Ravenclaws jump at his sudden appearance. He saw Terry sitting on a chair reading his Charms essay over but he didn't see Penny or Hermione.

"Where are Penny and Mione?" Asked Harry hurriedly with worry setting in quickly.

"Oh they went to the library." Replied Terry still going over his essay.

"Come with me now." Harry said.

Terry knew it was more of an instruction and he followed quickly leaving his essay. Harry began to run again with Terry shouting his name from behind. Terry didn't get an answer till they stopped on the second floor corridor.

"Those people who have been petrified. I've seen it before but somewhere else, a long way away but it's the same thing. The only thing that can petrify is a Basilisk and it means we're in danger, all of us. Before it was a person targeting Muggle-Born and Half-Blood wizards and witches but this time...I'm not sure if any of us are safe."

And Harry sprinted again leaving Terry behind in shock.

-AMtW-

Harry and Terry, who caught up eventually, ran straight into Hermione and Penelope just as both pairs turned round a corner. Once they had straightened themselves Harry checked the girls over to make sure they're okay.

"Harry I appreciate the caring attitude but I'm fine. I've bumped into people before." Penny said before noticing how fearful her brother looked.

"From now on you stay together at all times. Penny, keep your mirror very close and if anyone asks where I am...tell them I've gone to speak with my Mum."

And again Harry ran off, this time he was running towards the Room of Requirement but what he didn't notice was his girlfriend following a fair distance behind.

-AMtW-

Harry stormed into the Room of Requirement and practically orders the Founders to appear and they did.

"What gives you the right to attack this school Slytherin? Who the hell do you think you are to even entertain the idea of doing what Riddle did...TWICE! I warned Salandra and I'm warning you, if any of you even harm anyone close to me, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself! The last time this happened I almost lost Hermione, if she is petrified...then I will consider you as I do Riddle...an enemy...who I will destroy."

Rowena held her hand to her mouth at the darkness that was pouring into Harry's words. It was almost sickening, if she could feel sick. But she could feel anger and like many times before it was directed at Salazar Slytherin.

"What I ordered Salandra to do does not concern her; she is following my orders and mine alone. By now you must know you cannot overturn my order Hadrian, but what is in motion for you is infinitely more dangerous than a simple petrification. See sense boy, you are not ready to face what awaits you now."

Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to blast Slytherin to nothingness with his lightning but he realised it was futile so fell back to an even stronger weapon, his voice.

"I was chosen by you to correct the mistakes but what I now face is not only a Dark Lord but I now face four manipulative has-beens. If you even try to continue your little game then you can find someone else to kill off Riddle again. Tomorrow is the Thirty-First of October, the day that he put me into misery and I plan on spending the day with my mother. If I even hear of a person getting petrified then I will be forced to take it as an attack to me personally and I'll do what I did last time, I'll kill her, I swear it."

And with that Harry left the Founders, all were left in a state of shock but none more than Rowena Ravenclaw. She had taken Harry under her wing and cared for him as a mother would. She saw so much of Helena in him, her mind and her wit were just a few things they had in common. She remained silent as the other three conferred as a sad thought crossed her mind, not only had she failed Helena but now she had failed Harry. Two children of hers and she had failed in her duty to them.

-AMtW-

Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement only to be met by Hermione. She looked worried but at the same time quite cross.

"Harry what is going on?" She asked quietly.

"The witch up in the Infirmary, she was petrified, which you already know but what you don't know is that there is a Basilisk underneath the school. That's all I can tell you for now. I have to go."

Harry walked briskly off and out of sight but he didn't hear the plea of his girlfriend as he left.

"Don't do this to me again Harry." Hermione said sadly. "Don't close me out again."

**Bit of a sad ending I know but I think with all the pressure on Harry, it's going to cause a bit of tension here and there. Chapter Eleven will be a Harry and Lily heavy chapter with Sirius, Annabelle, Remus appearing and the return of Amelia Bones or is it Black? Hint Hint! Catch you all later.**


	11. Second Chances

**Update Two of Two is here. I have this feeling that this for till the end of the story will be the most popular chapter. It has a bit of everything, I didn't include Annabelle in this, a last minute decision, because I wanted this to be a Harry/Lily and Sirius/Amelia chapter only.**

A March to War

Chapter Eleven

Second Chances

Harry left that evening to return home and as soon as he appeared in Bones Manor, he was met by Amelia who took him into an embrace.

"Hey Harry, working hardly or hardly working?" She joked.

"Ah you know how it is Minister. All of the above." Harry laughed.

"I heard about the petrified student from Susan. If memory serves me correctly, there's only one thing that can do that naturally and that's a Basilisk. Harry I know you're more than capable at defending yourself but this is something beyond even you. I just want to know, are you and Susan safe? Because if not I do have the power to temporarily close the school, if the attacks happen more than at least five times then I'll be forced to. A lot of children have parents or guardians on the Wizengamot, they'll force my hand and Hogwarts will close indefinitely. I wouldn't even send an elite force of Aurors in there then."

"We're safe Aunty. Don't you worry; I have an ace up my sleeve." Harry said before smiling roguishly.

Amelia couldn't help but roll her eyes at how much Harry resembled both Sirius and James at the same time. She would never admit it but secretly she would have liked the idea of Harry and Susan to be a couple like she and Sirius were.

'_In another universe Amy maybe, but this Harry is spoken for.'_

-AMtW-

"Hey Padfoot, where's Mum?" Asked Harry looking around for Lily.

"Oh she went down to Marauder Cave for a few minutes, said she had something for you actually." Replied Sirius.

"Sirius while I got you alone for the minute, I need a favour and it's a big one."

Sirius looked to his godson and nodded.

"Sure Harry. Whatever you need."

"Well since the War started, all of us knew that I would be targeted by Voldemort." Harry began. "While I do know how to defend myself and quite possibly anyone else for that matter, I lack in one thing. That being authority, being the Boy-Who-Lived right now isn't going to help me out a lot, especially since anyone these days could be a spy or an information broker so what I need, is an official commission in the Auror forces."

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing misleading. It would have to be considered a state secret giving a minor Auror rights.

"Harry if I do this, then I'll train you myself. This has to be kept a secret. I mean it's a tall order giving rank in the Auror forces even at twelve and I don't want you to become a weapon, that's the last thing I want to happen and it won't, not as long as I hold rank and Amy's breathing, WE won't let that happen but I can't officially sign you up as an Auror, that's beyond my power but what I can do is give you the rights that would equal an Auror's."

Harry smiled slightly and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius, I really appreciate it. It'll also allow me to help a few people out, but one other thing, if I need training, I'm going to need it from someone who doesn't have a pivotal role in the Ministry. With all eyes and ears on the Ministry itself, it'll be hard for you to disappear and reappear. No I need someone close...someone trustworthy...someone who knows the ropes."

Harry and Sirius thought for a few moments before they both realised at the same time. Someone close to the family and very trustworthy, though she was clumsy at times, she was extremely powerful and smart and definitely driven. It was very strange that when she received a call from not only her cousin but her commanding officer to come over and talk about something extremely important and secret, Nymphadora Tonks knew something was going down.

Once Sirius explained what was happening, Tonks knew that this special assignment would be extremely important to the war effort.

"I hate to say it but Harry here is the main war asset to our side. His magical abilities are superior to no one I've seen and he could possibly turn an entire battle but he is not a weapon and I will not have him treated as such, understood?" Sirius said once Harry had left the room to see Lily who had arrived.

"Yes sir. I understand." Tonks replied straight away.

"You'll need a higher rank to officially teach someone at Cadet Level and believe me, Harry could possibly even run straight through the program but give him the basics, and as a result, I'm promoting you straight to the rank of Lieutenant. As a matter of fact, there is another matter, Amelia suggested we form an elite squad, I've seen your marks and you fit perfectly in what we're looking for. Harry will at some point join up with this elite squadron but that's for another time. Once Harry passes training, report to Shacklebolt, he'll brief you." Sirius said before hugging his cousin who lit up with happiness at being promoted. "It isn't a family perk so do not go around bragging about it or I'll bump you back down to First Grade Cadet, clear?"

"Crystal. Thanks Sirius!" Tonks called and she disappeared in a flash of green Floo fire.

-AMtW-

Harry and Lily were sitting out on one of the balconies, watching the sun set. Lily didn't quite have the same level of happiness on this particular day and everyone knew why. October Thirty-First was a dark day for the Potter family. Harry had only said a few words to his mum before noting how lovely the sun was setting on this of all days.

The orange-burnt skies stretched out for what seems forever as Mother and Son sat silently watching as little by little the sun disappeared.

"James and I used to do this all the time. Just watch the sun set, course then he'd use some corny line about how the sun setting doesn't compare to me. It does make me laugh when I remember how whipped your Dad was." Lily laughed.

"What was he like?" Harry asked.

Lily's smile faltered and disappeared slowly just as the sun was.

"He was definitely driven, that...anyone will tell you. He was also incredibly brave but at the same time he was headstrong and preferred to rush into a situation. Stereotypical Gryffindor he was all over. That's who James Potter was but he soon changed that, I don't know if Remus or Sirius or even Amy told you but to contrary belief your father and I started dating in our sixth year, it was just a secret then, no one knew. Not Sirius, not Amelia not even Remus till he bothered to check that blasted map. Towards the end of our years at Hogwarts, your father was very sweet, willing to do anything to help anyone. If a first year asked him for help on their homework, then he would sit down with them and explain everything in a way that was perfect. He was already brilliant at Transfiguration but he soon became extremely proficient in nearly everything except Astronomy, he used to say that he shouldn't watch the stars since my smile was just like them." Lily said and found herself blushing even when she repeated James' compliment.

Lily and Harry sat there for a few minutes before they were interrupted. Not by Sirius or Amelia but by someone literally impossible.

"Nah what I said was, the stars don't compare to my Lily-Flower's smile. There was also the one where her eyes were emeralds and her smile was like diamonds sparkling."

Lily froze completely at the voice as well as Harry did. Hearing that particular voice only twice. The voice of the man that was James Potter.

"I pulled a favour with a few people upstairs and I got till midnight with you two. Right now only you two can see me, Sirius isn't as important as you two, not today anyway." James said finishing that smile that still even while frozen in shock made Lily blush.

Seeing that neither his wife nor his son was moving, he waved his hands in front of their faces.

"Hello? Anyone there? Lily? Nothing, Harry? Hadrian? Oh for the love of Morgana...WAKE UP!"

"You...you're here..." Stuttered Lily as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Harry.

Lily only nodded.

"Now I'm copying Weasley. Oh this is just great."

The first thing Lily did when she regained control of herself was slap James, very hard.

"See now that would hurt but nope." James said.

Right before Lily kicked him where it really hurt. Harry couldn't help but wince yet laugh as his own Dad hit the floor wheezing in the foetal position.

"Don't scare us like that James. Especially in this time. We're at war again if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh yeah, heard about that, Lord Craphispants going at it again." James said still laying on the floor. "Anyway got something more important than Voldemort to talk about."

James then leapt to his feet and stood in front of Harry.

"What Quidditch team do you support?" He asked.

Lily couldn't believe it and could only gape at the stupid question.

"Puddlemere United. Top of the league and undefeated." Harry answered proudly.

While James wailed and turned away.

"My son supports Puddlemere?! For the love of Morgana, why couldn't you support the Appleby Arrows?! They're way cooler."

Lily slapped James again. Before she kissed him, while Harry pretended to throw up.

"Hadrian if I have seen things correctly then you do the same with Hermione, so smoke it kiddo." James said effectively shutting his son up.

"How is this possible?" Lily asked looking up to James.

"Who cares how? But for now let's just enjoy this while we got it." James replied with a wide smile.

"So you already have a girlfriend then...at twelve?" James said to Harry.

"Yep. If you wanna know how, well I didn't annoy her constantly and beg her to go out with me."

"You're too much like your Mother. I don't like it. Where's the stuff you got from me? I don't see anything that resembles me!"

Lily and Harry shared a look and then looked at James like he was an idiot, which he actually was right now.

"Really? I mean really? You don't see the resemblance between your own son and you? My God how did I marry you again?" Lily asked with an incredulous look.

"My charm and my dashing good looks?" James suggested.

"Yeah keep thinking that Potter." Lily replied folding her arms.

"Um do you mean me or Harry? We're all Potters if you hadn't noticed...Evans." James said mimicking Lily's folded arms.

"Prime example of how your Father was when we were at school, total idiot." Lily said to Harry rolling her eyes.

"Yeah maybe so, but you fell in love with this total idiot didn't ya?" James said holding his arms out.

"Now that you say that, George Lewis did have a crush on me back in fifth year...I wonder what he's doing now."

James paled before realising his wife was teasing him.

"Well played flower. Well done." James said sarcastically even adding in the slow clap which Lily curtseyed too.

Meanwhile Harry loved every second of it. Seeing his parents share banter like it was tennis made him laugh harder than he had ever laughed before.

-AMtW-

Lily had left the balcony to get herself and Harry some food when they realised how late it was getting. Meanwhile James and Harry got to talking.

"Harry I know you'd prefer to have both of us back and it hurts not having your Mum and me with you now but I'm always with you two no matter where you go and I won't leave your sides ever. I did that once before and cost us all dearly but I made an oath that I wouldn't repeat that mistake. Your Mother has a second chance with you and that has brought a whole new level of happiness to her which I don't think she'll ever come down from."

-AMtW-

While Father and Son shared their talk, something else was happening in Bones Manor between Sirius Black and Amelia Bones.

"Amy I failed you once before and it cost me my life practically. It cost me the future me and you were supposed to have with Susie. I know I can never replace her parents but I know I love her like she is my daughter and Harry is like a son to me already, he practically is. But with you I know my place and its right beside you from now all the way to the end of time itself, there's only one place where I belong and it's the one place I never intend to leave and its right beside you Amelia. So I'm asking you if you could find it in that heart of yours, to give this old man a second chance at doing this properly, Amelia Susanna Bones, will you marry me?"

Amelia couldn't bring herself to say it as she was already in tears at Sirius' little speech. She could only nod and she smiled as bright as it was humanly possible when Sirius put a brand new ring on her finger.

-AMtW-

Lily shortly returned to the balcony and sat between her husband and her son and all three looked up to the stars and just watched.

With the rejoining of Amelia and Sirius and the reunion of the Potter family, everything for just one night, October Thirty-First Nineteen-Ninety-Two, was right in the world. Nothing else could speak falsely as in the next few minutes, only life was given not taken away.

**Yep I just did that. James for one chapter only. I know he has a portrait but I think the actual man himself was infinitely better for Lily and Harry and YES Sirius and Amelia will be married. Now I don't know whether to do that chapter in AMtW or Time's Sacrifice OR even as a separate One-Shot, tell me what you think because I am stumped. I hope to write Chapter Twelve and maybe Thirteen next weekend. Oh and this story will finish at Chapter Twenty-Five so there's that little tidbit for you. Anyways be safe everybody!**


	12. The Fall of Harry James Potter

**Now in every story I have written, there is always a chapter that is a turning point for either a character/s or the entire story itself. This is one of those times. Be prepared for a real shocker guys and girls because now you're about to see a whole new side to our Hero.**

**Just quickly, you can follow me on my twitter which is **NickyWarnock96** and from there you can ask me questions on the stories and what might be coming up in the future!**

A March to War

Chapter Twelve

The Fall of Hadrian James Potter

By the next morning Harry was back at Hogwarts and he was in one of the best moods he had ever been in. He had finally got to talk to his father properly, though it was only for a short amount of time, it felt like forever for Harry and he loved every second of it. For one night he could pretend that there was no Voldemort, no problems in the world at all and that for one perfect night, he hadn't lost anyone. He expected his mother to be quite sad but in fact she was as happy as he was, according to a very confused Sirius, it was the happiest Lily had been in a very long time since returning to life. Amelia had let Sirius tell Harry and Lily about their engagement and was met by lots of hugs and congratulations from Harry and Lily and Harry could tell that this was the happiest Sirius had been. But Harry's good mood soon disappeared when he saw three of his best friends glaring at him for reasons he did not yet know.

"What have I done?" Harry said aloud to his friends.

"Well think about this, I'm here, Penelope is here and Susan is as well. Who's missing?" Terry said still glaring at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione wasn't at the table.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"We don't know. Terry asked every Ravenclaw in your year and I searched her Dormitory. Susan's been looking all over for her. We were about to tell Professor Flitwick is missing." Penny said.

"Have you checked the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked.

"No. That didn't occur to us at all. Let's check now shall we?" Terry said obviously being sarcastic.

Harry ignored Terry's tone of voice and just simply walked out of the Hall. If she wasn't coming up on the Map then there was only one place she would be.

-AMtW-

Harry emerged in a flash of fire outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement and the door appeared immediately. Taking a deep breath Harry walked in.

And as Harry expected there she was.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

She didn't turn around to face him nor did she even acknowledge him being there so Harry walked round to face her and he felt the greatest pain when he saw her face. She had been crying a lot and it was his fault.

"Hermione? Please talk to me." Harry said reaching out for her.

But she moved back and looked into his green eyes and replied, "Why? Why should I talk to you when you don't talk to me?"

Harry was puzzled until he realised why she was asking him that.

"Oh Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do!" Harry said his voice full of regret.

"But you've done this to me before. You shut me out before and it hurt more than anything and now you're doing it again." Hermione said looking down again, the tears running once again.

"Please Hermione, listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you, then or now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry said. He could now feel his heart begin to break as Hermione didn't seem to listen to him.

"I can't do this again Harry. I'm sorry too." And Hermione walked out leaving Harry alone.

Harry James Potter, who this time around befriended nearly everyone, felt like the loneliest person in the world. His heart lay broken at the loss of the very person it belonged too.

-AMtW-

For the next week, nobody saw Harry Potter. Not his friends, not even the Professors. But Headmistress McGonagall had received a note for her eyes only and it was from Harry himself. It explained that he was taking a leave of absence and that upon his return he was prepared to suffer the punishment he knew he would receive. Harry's absence was known and felt by everyone in the Castle. There were reports of sightings around the area but it was futile as by the time anyone got even close to the area there was nothing to even entertain the idea that Harry had been there.

The news of Harry's disappearance quickly spread across the Wizarding World in Britain and quickly reached the spies of Lord Voldemort who in turn amassed his forces and attacked without any mercy. Voldemort himself went after key figures and struck them down without mercy but he was soon taken out of his joy when a Death Eater reported that five different squadrons across the nation had been killed. The cause was unknown, which meant it wasn't the Killing Curse, there was one very small possibility but the likelihood was very unlikely. Harry Potter could not be in five places at once. He ordered his forces to report back to Malfoy Manor immediately and cease all attacks. What awaited him there was something he had never expected. A letter addressed to him in writing he did not recognise. He had a Death Eater open it in case it was a trap which it wasn't much to his own disappointment.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort,_

_By the time you are reading this you will have come to the knowledge that a number of your Death Eaters are dead. Struck down by a cause that is still unknown to the Wizarding World, I have the answer to what that cause is. Its name is Hadrian James Potter and he is hunting your forces down, he will do it one by one if he has to. By now you are wondering who I am and why I am writing to you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hadrian James Potter and I am telling you now, I am going to take your forces down little by little and then when I'm through with them, I'm going for you and you will fall. This I promise. There is no other alternative. You may want to send a so-called message but heed this warning, if anyone of my family or Hogwarts is touched by a single Death Eater, then I'll show you the true meaning of darkness._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Hadrian James Potter_

A scream could be heard beyond Malfoy Manor that night and an oath took hold, Lord Voldemort would fall to Hadrian James Potter alone.

-AmtW-

The news of the Death Eater squadrons being killed quickly reached the Ministry. Sirius knew what had killed them or rather who. He knew that if Harry had indeed done this, then something must have happened to him or to someone close to him and along with Amelia and Lily, the trio apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and there meeting them was Annabelle and Remus who knew instantly why they had come, the fact that Lily had come herself made it obvious. They wanted Harry to come home.

Lily asked Hermione but she had no answer, only deep regret was set in. Sirius had only told the New Marauders what had happened. He knew that if Harry could trust them, so could he, which meant he had no qualms of letting them know of what Harry had possibly done.

"He's not on the Map is he?" Lily asked.

Terry shook his head sadly. He too felt guilty at speaking to his brother in the way he did on the day Harry disappeared.

"All of his stuff is gone. Hedwig has gone too. But there was a note." Penny said.

A small glimmer of hope appeared in the adults' faces.

_Marauders and New Marauders,_

_When you read this, I will be far away. Far enough that you are not targets. I know you can defend yourselves but it is better this way. By now I know that Mum is practically tearing the country apart looking for me but she shouldn't have too nor should anyone else. I'm safe so rest a moment. Yes it was indeed me who killed those squadrons and I did it to send a message to Voldemort. I know you all wouldn't take the excuse of making you all targets as the reason for my disappearance, give me some credit, I am a Ravenclaw after all._

_The real reason is because I lost her and it completely tore me apart. She shouldn't feel guilty at all; I would have done the same thing if I were her. But the truth is I never deserved her in the first place. I hurt her and I am reaping what I have sown, I will remain alone until such a time that I feel that I have atoned for the mistakes I have made and until the time comes that I am truly needed._

_Your friend, brother, godson, son and ex-boyfriend,_

_HJP_

_P.S If you really wanted to find me, you need only look to my years._

"What happened to you two?" Annabelle asked.

"He wasn't talking to me." Hermione answered very quietly. "I was going to give him the rest of the day to think about it but I was never expecting this."

Lily took Hermione into a hug. She knew how she felt at Harry being detached once again. It hurt everyone immensely, none more than Hermione and herself.

"What does he mean by look to my years?" Ginny asked.

Penelope and Terry went to thinking straight away and soon they were talking very quickly to each other, comparing notes.

"He's twelve. Years could mean his first and second years..." Penny said aloud.

Before Sirius knew what Harry meant.

"I know where he is. You've got it Miss Clearwater...I mean Potter. Sorry you'll have to let me get used to that. Look to his years, first and second. One and Two. Put them together and you've got twelve, he's twelve years old. Oh he's good, only a Black would know where he is and there's only me, Anna, Cissy and Andy who know about that." Sirius said very quickly.

Amelia kissed him on the cheek for finding it out.

"Don't you love him when he actually uses his brain?" She said sweetly.

Annabelle then came to the same conclusion.

"Grimmauld Place? How could he know about that?" She said to her cousin.

"I told him about it a while ago." He answered. "Anna you're with me. Only we can go, Harry might not have changed the wards."

-AMtW-

Annabelle and Sirius apparated straight to the front door and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and to this day, it looked as dark and off-putting as the pair remembered.

"Man I hated this place. He couldn't of just gone to Marauder Cave couldn't he?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes Sirius. Our godson has literally flipped and you're making jokes? You never change!" Annabelle retorted while rolling her eyes.

The pair walked in being accepted by the wards only to be met with the howling of the painting of Sirius' mother.

"He couldn't of burnt her? Thanks a lot Harry." Sirius said before being swiped round the head by Annabelle.

"Come on, let's just shut her up." She said as they walked further in.

They opened the curtains that hid the painting of Walburga Black and once again were met by her screams.

"The blood-traitor returns. What a disappointment you were to us you mongrel. Associating with Potter and his mudblood. Why Dorea accepted you I will never know!"

The eyes of Walburga then fell upon Annabelle.

"I know you...but how? It's impossible...you were married off to Lestrange!"

"Yes I was, no thanks to you. But I fought back and I won. I repented and now I fight for the true cause. Now where is my godson?" Annabelle spat.

"The Potter child? I do not know, probably conversing with Phineas again." The painting sneered. "But the darkness in the boy runs deep; it is a shame that the Dark Lord will kill him. He is a Black after all."

Anna ignored the calls of Sirius and the rubbish that Walburga's painting was spouting and headed for the tapestry room.

She walked in calmly and found Harry sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, and his wand floating in front of him. It was obvious he was meditating, so she wouldn't disturb him.

"So you figured it out?" Harry said.

"Actually no, it was Sirius. Caught it nearly straight away. A place only Blacks would know and could enter. Of all places though Harry, why where?" Annabelle replied.

"It's deserted. Off the grid. No one except the Black family knows it even exists." He replied with his eyes still closed.

Annabelle looked around the tapestry and found her name. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her former identity. She took out her wand and fired off a fire spell which blackened her name and place on the tapestry.

"I placed you next to me." Harry said out loud.

Annabelle looked around and found Dorea's name which led to James' name which then led down to Harry's birth name and then adjacent to him was the name Annabelle Kinsley-Black.

"Thanks kiddo. Appreciate it."

Harry walked up next to her and smiled.

"Least I could do for my godmother." He said.

"So Hermione's the reason you ran?" Anna said, getting to the point.

But before Harry could reply, Sirius burst into the room rubbing his hands.

"God I've always wanted to do that." He said proudly.

Annabelle raised her eyebrows while Harry smirked knowingly.

"Burnt the old cow. Little bit of the ol' Black family magic and voila. No more screaming bitch."

"Thought I'd leave you to do it. You obviously had some problems to talk over and so on." Harry answered.

Annabelle cleared her throat and looked down to Harry, who sighed.

"As I was about to say, I didn't run..." Harry began.

"Cub you ran. There's no other way of putting it. Oh except maybe cold turkey but anyway...continue." Sirius said before putting silenced by Anna's glare.

"Yes right. Well you know by know that she broke up with me, well I knew it was all my fault and I couldn't take it so yeah I ran. We've all done it." Harry said, his voice rising a little bit.

Annabelle knowing he was now going on the defensive calmed him.

"Honey, we aren't blaming you for running. I know better than anyone how to run. Sirius could you give Harry and I a few minutes please?" She said.

Sirius only nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sweetheart, running away may seem like the best thing to do but trust me, it only makes things worse. Especially now. Sure you took down those Death Eaters but in doing so, you only brought attention to yourself. You had us all scared; Sirius and Amelia were about a second away from calling in a nationwide search for you. Thank your mother that they didn't. Hogwarts is going frantic and that note you left for McGonagall? You're either very brave or incredibly dense! But right now in the middle of all of that, is a lonely little girl who only wanted her boyfriend to think about what he had done for the day and when the day was gone, she would go back to him and talk it all out like civilised people." Annabelle said putting her arm around Harry's shoulders and holding him close.

"But the way she walked away..." Harry whispered.

"Even the best laid plans can go awry Harry. Even I know that." Anna replied. "Now Mister Potter, what you are going to do is go back to Hogwarts and apologise to each and every single friend you have for doing this disappearing trick and that's me speaking as your Professor."

And just like the time when Annabelle revealed who she was to Harry, he groaned at remembering she was also his Defence Professor.

**Fear not fellow Harmony shippers, the duo will be back together again in Chapter Thirteen with a guaranteed Fluffy moment and no I do not mean the three-headed dog. I hope you enjoyed that little letter Harry left Tom. I loved writing that bit! Anyway quick note, if you are also a Honks shipper, take a look at Forever Changing which is posted now. Anyway as I'm writing this AN it is now 01:20 in the morning so I will bid you all a Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Night wherever you are! Don't forget to vote in the Poll for who should be petrified people, it's down to youuuuuuu!**


	13. The Return of Harry James Potter

**Blimey it's been too long! I apologise for the wait. My internet connection was down and I honestly forgot to even type up the next few chapters to all my stories. Now this chapter I wrote on my phone so don't expect perfection. A note about Amelia and Sirius' wedding, it will be Chapter Fifteen and from there the final major arc of A March to War will begin. Don't forget to cast your vote on the poll as to who should be petrified!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Return of Harry James Potter

It was a cold morning Hogwarts found themselves awakening. Warming charms were set in every corridor and all the doors to the school were closed. Luckily Harry and Annabelle had gotten back to Hogwarts very early in the morning. Harry not wanting to face Ravenclaw at that very moment decided to stay in the Room of Requirement till breakfast. Annabelle had merely nodded her head and bade her godson a good sleep.

Little did everyone know that Harry had eaten breakfast in the kitchens, much to Annabelle's frustration. But she knew it would only take time for Harry to show up, after all she had a lesson with the Second Year Ravens and Gryffindors. But what Annabelle did not know, was that Harry was about to show up earlier than she expected.

-AMtW-

Hermione and Draco were walking and talking about what electives they would take in their third year when they found themselves surrounded by Gryffindors and Ronald Weasley.

"So first you go out with a Dark Lord in training, dump him if the rumours are true and now you're with a future Death Eater? You sure know how to pick 'em Granger, I'll give you that." Ron laughed, the very mention of leaving Harry making Hermione flinch made him laugh even more.

"Yeah Weasley? Well I got something to give you!" Draco interrupted, livid at how Ron was talking to Hermione and so pulled out his wand and held it towards Ron.

Ron not wanting to back down as usual drew his wand. Draco took a quick look around at his surroundings and didn't like what he saw, he was at a distinct disadvantage at being outnumbered, it would be a massacre but the odds soon evened themselves as one by one they all fell. The caster being Ginny and another girl who neither Draco nor Hermione knew. She was in Ravenclaw colours and had bright blonde hair, her misty blue eyes shone like sapphires against her pale white skin.

Ron now losing his advantage turned to run away but ran into someone, that someone being Harry himself. Ron's eyes widened as he began to back off still on the floor from the impact of running into Harry. Harry merely stared at Ron and he found that it was far more useful to use scare tactics instead of just fighting. As Ron got further and further away, Harry slowly walked towards him scaring him even further, much to the other's mirth.

When Ron had gotten up and ran away, Harry turned to his friends and smiled and when he met the eyes of Hermione, his smile widened.

"Hey you." He said still smiling. "I owe you all an apology but I'll say it to all of you and I'm quite sure you have your questions. I'll tell you all at lunch, yes that should give me enough time."

-AMtW-

When her Second Years arrived, Professor Kinsley was half-expecting Harry to be avoiding his friends with the other half saying he wouldn't show up at all but she was wrong, there he was with Hermione and Terry. Harry was conversing with Parkinson about something and then nodded politely and walked off to his usual seat, right where he belonged, beside his Hermione.

"Good morning class, I'll take the register and we shall begin..."

The lesson went smoothly with Harry sharing his time with taking notes and staring at Hermione, which seemed to make the young girl go as red as a tomato. Annabelle didn't reprimand the pair but did gaze warningly at her godson, who in a very Sirius-like fashion shrugged it off and acted as if he wasn't doing anything.

"Right then, your assignment," the class groaned, "yes you have homework, stop your groaning or I'll double it." The class instantly went quiet. "Better. Now using the notes you've made today, I want you to collaborate with a partner and you will write an essay explaining in detail, how to strengthen a typical magical shield. No fewer than 3 sides of parchment, class dismissed."

Normally Harry would choose Hermione as his partner but out the corner of his eye, he noticed Pansy Parkinson alone, he walked over to her and as politely as he could, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Potter? What can I do for you?" Pansy answered with a civil tone.

"I wondered if you might want to compare notes." Harry replied.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well isn't that what partners do? Share notes? Collaborate? Join forces?" Harry said noting each answer on his hand.

Pansy was surprised. She wasn't expecting this, before she had gotten away completing assignments on her own but this was something else! Her Slytherin-tuned mind sensed possible foul play so she decided to call him on it.

"What's your game Potter? Do you have something in mind for someone who is thought to be a future Death Eater?" She asked.

Harry didn't mind her asking, after all it was suspicious, but he remained in his kind nature and answered.

"No ulterior motive whatsoever Pansy and I don't have you written off as a Death Eater at all. I know in our first year we had our differences but we need to move past that, especially now. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do the homework with me." He said politely.

Pansy gave in, from what he had heard from the Weasleys Twins and the Gryffindor Chasers, Harry was a man or boy of his word.

"Okay. Meet me at library after lessons this evening." Pansy said with a curt smile.

-AMtW-

When lunch came around, the New Marauders gathered in the Room of Requirement, Harry wanted this to be a private conversation and wanted to make sure nobody overheard.

"As you all know I did disappear last week. I needed to think and that's what I did. As you are all aware, last Wednesday five Death Eater squadrons were killed, cause unknown. The cause was me. I will not let Riddle have any advantage, yes blood will be spilt but I want to keep it all to a minimum, a futile thought I know but it does give me another reason to end this war before we're all threatened. I wanted you all here because there are things that I need to tell you, information vital to the war effort. I trust everyone here so I know what I tell you shall not go beyond these walls." He sighed and took a deep breath and began. "I made contact with the Four Founders of our own Hogwarts. They of what I have to do and they have assisted me in my efforts since I started. It is thanks to them, that I have been able to combat Quirrell last year; in short they enhanced my abilities. I discovered both thanks to the Founders and Goblins at Gringotts that I am descended from Gryffindor himself as well as the magical Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and the Slytherin Heir by conquest. Now here comes the tricky part, Susan's family, the Bones were the original descendants of Hufflepuff's line but unfortunately they were killed, their deaths were covered up. Locked away as state secrets under the order of Dumbledore, Death Eaters didn't murder your parents Susie, Dumbledore did, in order to gain access to the Hufflepuff line. I'm so sorry Susie." Harry said as he held his crying friend who was now more of a sister like Penny was. "But Dumbledore, as we all know was killed by Voldemort so that would make him the Heir now, he still believes himself to be Slytherin's Heir. Those five squadrons were being led by Death Eaters who sit in Riddle's Inner Circle, I even left a note for Tom, gotta keep the niceties. Anyway presently as I'm aware three more students have been petrified. The cause is Slytherin's Basilisk, a security measure in case the Castle were to ever come under attack from an enemy, her name is Salandra and I have tried to persuade her to not continue the attacks but she revealed something to me, Slytherin was not entirely truthful, he's held back information, should have seen it coming but I never expected Slytherin to be such a...for lack of a better word, such a Slytherin." The others laughed quietly at the choice of word. "Rowena has given me some information and it seems this ability I have to use Lightning as a weapon is Slytherin's doing, he himself is the creator of this ability and mastered it, though his own students were given this ability before me, they all were consumed by what Rowena has called The Darkness. I've heard that mentioned a number of times but not quite like Rowena described. The Founders seem quite scared of this Darkness and from what Salandra has hinted, I'll be fighting it, whatever it is. Oh and before you ask, yes I can speak to snakes, something I got after blowing Riddle up the first time. So any questions?"

But before anyone could say anything, a Patronus in the form of a Raven appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder before speaking aloud in Annabelle's voice.

"There's been another attack. Pansy Parkinson was found near the library." The Raven said before dissolving.

It was getting even more personal with each and every attack. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Salazar would probably order Salandra petrify one of the New Marauders and both the Master and the Basilisk knew the consequence if such a thing happened. Harry would kill Salandra, which he would try to avoid as best as he could.

-AMtW-

It wasn't long before everyone knew about Pansy's attack and when news that Harry was her partner in Defence, suspicion was all but a certainty. Harry having faced this before was already putting in a plan of action. He knew as well as Ravenclaw that he was not the culprit but Harry's plan would take time to be put into action and time was not his ally nor would it ever be. But as night drew its curtain of darkness over Hogwarts, Harry's thoughts were not of Pansy and the attack nor was it of Riddle. It was only Hermione. He watched Hermione brush her hair and listened as she hummed a song that he didn't quite know.

"Any more staring and I'll charge you." Hermione teased.

"Okay, how about everything I own? Past, present and future." Harry replied.

"Harry can we talk?" Hermione said losing her smile and relaxed demeanour.

Harry nodded; he knew what she wanted to talk about.

"You hurt me. You shut me out again and it hurt. I was angry and upset and part of me wanted to curse you. Saner thoughts prevailed obviously but out of everything that happened, I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry for that." She finished looking right into Harry's eyes; her stare was so intense that Harry found he couldn't look into her eyes.

"To say I'm sorry wouldn't be enough. To hurt you is my own Unforgivable and it is the ultimate crime for me to commit and I understand that you wouldn't want to forgive me and even I wouldn't forgive myself and if you want me to, I'll start from the bottom and work my way back up, anything to be with you again." Harry said sadly still not looking into Hermione eyes which now were watering at what he had said.

"Promise me something." She called.

"Anything."

"Never do this again."

What Harry did next shocked Hermione, he pulled his wand out and gave a very clear oath to never in any way hurt Hermione Granger and as soon as the oath took hold Hermione walked up to him and pulled his chin up so he could look at her properly and once again for Harry, everything was right in the world as he and Hermione kissed, renewing a match that was wrote in the stars.

**Couldn't stand to have Harry and Hermione apart that long so they're back together now and things will start to look up for Harry and his friends. Won't say anymore! Spoilers!**


End file.
